The Hardest Choice
by Katia11
Summary: About when Jimmy meets a conselour who tries to get him to come with her back to his destiny... Fame and Fortune... but can he decide to leave retroville..forever?Now Finished
1. The Start of The Journey

Ch.1- Feelings

disclaimer..i dont own Jimmy Nuetron Okay..if i did..Jimmy would have so told CIndy how he felt......!!!!!hope you enjoy one of my pathetic stories!! kTe

Her green eyes read my soul. Her smile looks like one from an angel...I lean into her..I kiss her softly...her lips taste like sweet burning honey. Her blonde hair smells so good. Like a dream. She gently caresses my face with her burning skin as she breaks the kiss. Still close to me she whispers so much like an angel...

"I love you James,"... I knock her down on the floor. I passionately kiss her... I've dreamt of this before..I smoothly caress her stomach. I then break the oh so sweet heaven.

" I LOVE YOU CINDY VORTEX!" I yell with a smile. She kisses me wildly. Her tongue caressing my own. Groans of pleasure as I kiss her neck. My hands now behind her head holding on to her for dear life.

"Jimmy...Jimmy....Jimmy.....JIMMY!!!" a voice angrily cries. Cindy disappears from beneath me. I open my eyes. My mom looks at me.

" Jimmy you're covered in cold sweat again, and you were yelling,". She feels my forehead. Whenever I have dreams about Cindy like that I always get covered in sweat.... "OO! You have a fever! You'll have to miss school." she says touching my forehead again.

"What was I saying?" not really wanting to know.

" I couldn't understand it ...actually it was just groaning..pleasure groaning..like yesterday... What were you dreaming?" she asks smiling. Lie..lie..lie..

"Umm...I don't really remember," she smiles again. And tells me to go back to sleep. Again I see Cindy's face. I grab it and slowly kiss her...loving her is so much better... the passion..my perfect dream.. I awake feeling awesome..I always do the sick act was to make sure that my mom doesn't suspect. I roll out of bed, get dressed and go to school. Happily I arrive I open my locker. The bell rings I am holding a note in my hand. I grab my advanced science book. Just then I hear her voice. My world is spinning. She walks up to me, Nick(her now boyfriend) has his arm around her waist. She grabs the note from my hand I just stand here fighting the urge to pull her lips into mine. These feelings have been getting harder to resist lately. I wonder why. She is so beautiful with her perfectly white smile flashing at me. Her green eyes pierce my thoughts.

" So Spewtron you poor thing you, you were sick?? Aww...poor baby...stayed home with mommy," she laughs. JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME ALREADY!!! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!! I LOVE YOU! My brain screams over and over. Her luscious red lips are pursed...

" Neutron are you alright you look not well..." she asks. Is she caring about me?? I just want to hold her love her. Then I realize my stomach is doing flips...I don't feel so well. My feelings are bubbling up..no..that's not feelings...I feel all dizzy..oh my word I am gonna be sick... Just then I throw up all over Cindy.

"GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOT ON MY NEW SHIRT!!" her voice cries I open my eyes to see her new pink shirt covered with my brown barf. Guilt over whelms me...what the heck? Why did I just throw up? I feel fine..maybe it was the heat I was feeling..I laugh as I look into her eyes.

"HAHA! Got ya back vortex!!"

" Fine you win spewtron, which you really are now by the way." her angel like blonde hair falls in her face she smiles up at me as she pushes it out of her eyes. I would give anything just to hold her. " But you better get yourself to the nurse before you throw up on me again," she laughs.

" Ya I guess..but next time it will be you throwing up on me VORTEX." I snap coldly as she heads for the phone. And I head down to the nurses office..feeling better than I have...in the past.....heck I don't know. I walk into the nurses office to see her standing over a sick kid in the next room. A bucket by his side...I just laugh ...poor kid. She walks over to me and closes the door.

" Yes son..may I help you?" she asks concernedly.

" Ya, I would like to report that ..Umm...I just threw up in the tenth grade hall.." I smile brightly.

"Lets check your temperature out and stuff and we'll see what we can do..." she walks over to a cabinet. Looking in each individual grade file..stumbles upon tenth...

"Tell me..."she pauses pulling out file.. Heads back over to my chair and looks back up at me..

" Tell me James..how have you been feeling lately?"

" Okay, I guess." I say. I won't mention the dreams..or the feelings I have been denying since I was ten are getting stronger... and the fact that I am in love with her will not be played with..her green eyes..her perfect smile..her kindness.. her happiness..that's how I found out I love her..I just want her to be happy..it doesn't matter if I am or not..ya I would prefer it would be with me but oh well...I am a genius.. I know love when I see the signs..it was rather scary at first but then I just told myself...just don't tell anyone.. Anyone would have a heck of a laughing attack..to know that the arch nemesis of Cindy Vortex..James Neutron..Boy genius....Is secretly in love with her..besides the relationship doesn't stand a chance..I know that.. Just then the Nurse breaks my thought chain.

" That's odd.. You don't have a fever or anything..well just to make sure we will give you some stomach reliever ..and some Advil...." she mumbles to herself as she pulls out the medicine. I take the stuff..

" Honestly Neutron..what on earth was it about?" she looks concerned.

" I don't really know honestly." I say ..lying the best I possibly can.

" Ah I see..." She isn't believing me.. " Off to class with you then." Okay she did! She hands me a pass..Score for Jimmy Neutron! I just laugh as I head out into the hall.. Outside the bathrooms I see Nick waiting impatiently for someone to come out of the girls bathrooms..must be Cindy. He walks up to me..

" Ah...Neutron..so nice to see you..." I just smile at him. " I certainly hope your feeling better...but I best be going..you can wait for Cindy..since you're the one who threw up on her in the first place." he says walking off and waving goodbye..what a boyfriend.. I laugh..I could be so much better than that.. I wait patiently..so much for being on time..

I hear the bathroom door open. Cindy is wearing a white tube top a mid length dark denim jacket..and a knee length white skirt. Her hair is still in its signature ponytail. It flows so gently..so perfectly..the bathroom lighting behind her seems to cast a heavenly glow around her head. My mouth is hanging open ...I blush to the corners of my cheeks as she snaps.

" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT SPEWTRON?"

"Nothing Vortex...Just day dreaming...bout Betty ya know.." I laugh..Boy I am getting way to good at this..

" Oh okay good..that's what I thought... now if you don't mind I would appreciate if we got ourselves to class before Mr. Hayfield...has a seizure or something...or before anyone starts to think we are doing something together..." she laughs evilly as she walks up ahead of me..just like my luck..no thanks for waiting what so ever..no questions why...grr..girls are so confusing.. I really should just stick to science...it's a lot easier to understand!! I walk into the classroom after Cindy...all eyes on me... I just smile and hand Mr. Hayfield the note.

"Aha.. I see Mr. Neutron...are you feeling better or will I have to take you to the bathroom?"

I just sit down in my desk throwing my books on the floor...

" I'm just fine," I reply coldly. "Okay." he replies back.

He watches me like a hawk.. I smile coldly and stare at the blackboard..

" Alright then class.." " Let's begin...who can tell me what poet wrote..." just then I stop listening...why did I have to chose to come back to English... I stare at my English book.. Bored, I look toward the window...which turned out to be a big mistake..because..Cindy sits there her angel blonde hair shining brightly..fidgeting with her fuzzy pink pen. She looks so much like a dream..her face looks aggravated ... Just then the teacher interrupts my thoughts..

" Well class..you have an assignment here...just waiting for you! It's a poetry assignment! You have to write a love poem...due tomorrow..." he says.. Crap... I stink at poetry..I can't really write about Cindy...because we have to talk about who its about...otherwise I would.. Well I could and just say it wasn't for her.. Well here goes nothing... I look at her angel hair..focusing only on it and I put my pencil to my paper..and lose myself in writing....

Great...A writing assignment.. What on earth am I going to write about...my mind scurries to every person every thing I know.... I flip back my ponytail and brush the fuzzy pink at the end of my pen. I could write about how stupid Neutron is.. I still can't believe he threw up on me.... I mean ya I know he was sick..but why on earth did he have to do it on me!! I just laugh..... He's just so cute..so smart....WHAT ON EARTH?? HOW COULD CINDY VORTEX BE THINKING THIS ABOUT HIM! Especially since I have a boyfriend...but I have been feeling this way..since..I first met him..okay FINE!!So you really wanna know???? I LOVE HIM OK?? I AM IN CRAZY IN LOVE WITH JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON! I have saved his live..been there for him..and almost kissed him!! Not because I had to..because I WANTED TO..but the stupid...so called _genius.._just can't seem to get it.. I nervously fidget with my pen again.. I know he will never love me...maybe that's what I can write about..but what about Nick? I could write the poem and say it was an earlier poem from before I was dating him. I then set the pen to the paper..thinking only about Jimmy...Just think about Jimmy..not Nick.. I cancel out many a bad idea..finally I finish the poem..The bell rings. Lunch is next..yippee.. I grab my stuff and hurry out the door. Jimmy is standing at his locker..I walk up to him.

" Feeling any better _Spewtron_?" I just laugh evilly. He smiles at me..I try to hold on to the ground on which I am standing..so I don't faint. His blue eyes sparkle a little bit.

" Ya Vortex...but if you don't get outta my sight I will be sick again.." He says with an evil smirk on his face. I move fast out of his way. I walk over to Nick..who is smiling at me.

" Did you rap it up with him?" He jokes.. I just smile.

" By the way Nick...why was Jimmy waiting for me and not you?" I ask thinking about the weird stare Neutron had been giving me after I came out of the bathroom. Nick looks at the floor.

"Well babe, I just wanted to be surprised with what you were wearing...which by the way makes you look like an angel.." he says smoothly. I lightly kiss his cheek. I can tell he was so lying..but it was sweet anyways! He slips his arm around my waist and we head into the lunchroom. I smile at Libby and her boyfriend Sheen as I sit down with my plate. She smiles enthusiastically back at me. And with a mouth full of food asks...

" How did the writing assignment go for you Cindy?" I look back down at my own plate...trying not to look over where Jimmy is sitting.. His chocolate brown hair..now cut so he has bangs in his eyes..and wings on the side when he puts that adorable blue billabong cap on....his mesmerizing blue eyes..his hypnotizing words.....

" Fine" I coldly state.

" Ya girly, it was so dang hard for me though..all I could think bout was my baby sheen here.." she flirtatiously smiles at Sheen who catches on and places a quick kiss on her cheek. Nick continues the conversation..

" The writing was easy for me..all I had to do was think about Cindy," he whispers low and soft.. He turns toward me..he wants me to kiss him...should I? We've never kissed before.. I lean over to his ear..

" I want to hear the poem first..then I'll see if you deserve a kiss," I laugh. He looks slightly disappointed. I look back at my plate...

" Because you'll want to do the same when I tell you that I wrote a poem for you..." I blush..even though there's really no reason to blush..because the person I actually wrote the poem for..doesn't even know I like him...heck he doesn't have the faintest idea..that I LOVE him...He takes my face in his hands..pulls me toward him...I can't struggle..because it would bring up suspicion.. And then our lips meet. Nothing..not a spark...I can think of nothing but Jimmy.. What if Jimmy was kissing me? What if I was feeling nothing like I am now? Would that mean it's all been just a dream? Why do I feel so horrible kissing my own boyfriend? Probably because all I can think about is the genius who is sitting three tables away from me..with the chocolate brown..smooth hair..and the icy blue eyes that seem to haunt me day and night. Nick breaks the kiss..he smiles at me..all I can do is look back down at my plate..while Libby still sits in shock. A blush covers every inch of me....

All of a sudden she bursts out..

" OW OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Probably so that the whole world could hear. The problem is..it wasn't ow ow for me.. I roll my eyes as I start to eat my food..

" THAT WAS SO CUTE!" She coos.. Nick slyly smiles..

" Bet you weren't expecting that now were you Cindy Baby?" he asks....

" No I guess I wasn't, but it was a nice surprise.." I say smiling.. But the inside of me is screaming..NO IT WASN'T!!! IT WAS CRAP!! I DON'T LOVE YOU NICK!! I LOVE JIMMY MORE THAN I COULD EVER PRETEND TO LOVE YOU!! He smiles back at me...I certainly hope he can't see what's going on in my brain.. I stand up and walk over to the garbage.. Nick's eyes follow me..and watches me go out the door. He can't possibly understand what is in my mind right now. Just then I bump into a weird lady. Who is wearing a tag saying.. " Mrs. Olson...Guidance Counselor for Troubled Teens." she smiles at me.

"Excuse me miss..but do you know who Jimmy Neutron is? And if you do will you kindly direct me to him?" her voice is high and squeaky.. I would give just about anything to run and find some earplugs. I point in Jimmy's direction.

" The kid with the brown hair..and blue hat..you see him?" I ask trying not to be descriptive..

" Yes I do thank you miss...may I ask your name??" She smiles brightly..so brightly..it makes me wanna throw up..

" Cindy...." I pause .. "Cindy Vortex."

" Well hello I guess.. But I really must speak with James now if you don't mind." She brushes past me.. What on earth could a guidance counselor want with Jimmy Neutron?? But I just brush off the thought and walk slowly to my locker..


	2. Help

** Help**

No own Jimmy..okay???

I fiddle with the food on my plate..suddenly having lost my appetite..anyone would have after that long kiss...ya... my heart feels like it's on the floor in trampled little pieces. I just smile at whatever Carl says..not wanting to talk ..afraid I will start crying if I open my mouth. The girl I love just was making out...not three tables over from me... I look back over at there table..Nick has a triumphant grin on his face..one that makes me sick..VERY sick. No don't worry I won't throw up again.. I don't think.. I just feel so numb right now it's hard to tell. I see many flashing colors..red..green..purple..pink...its like a rainbow of color. I just smile at the bright lights..but then I see the scene of her kissing Nick again. I pull away... I should've known that I never stood a freakin chance with her!!!! I hit my head stupidly.. How could I have hoped? Maybe because you love her...and you want very badly to tell her so... SHUT UP I shout at my brain..I will not think about how much I _love _her..right now I would give anything to think about how much I hate her!! I slap the fork on the plate and stand up..but as I do a strange lady appears in front of me.. Wearing an odd looking pin... that says..

" Mrs. Olson...Guidance Counselor for Troubled Teens." she smiles at me. " Are you James Isaac Neutron?" Her voice is very........._interesting.._ I have the strong urge to run for cover..

" Ya I guess that's me.." I reply looking up into her very square glasses.

" Well, Finally, the world famous boy genius!!" She exclaims..she is even higher pitched then before. I just smile.

" Ya...I guess..." I say.

" I'm here to counsel you for the next three days or so..show you what opportunities you have as a genius.. And fun stuff like that..and to show you that you have a humongous fan club.." she giggles. "Me being one of your fans.." she giggles again. She is blushing..a grown up blushing because she got to meet me..okay this is one really messed up day.. " Follow me!" she exclaims. I follow her to a small room near the bathrooms. I sit in the big chair nearest the door. bring her cell phone chimes. " Just a minute Jim.." She says. I just smile up at her...boy I am gonna get one heck of a headache..... " No Amy, I am busy with Jimmy at the .... Yes Jimmy Neutron.....okay I'll see what I can do..see you at home!!" her voice coos. What on earth? She hangs up and sits behind the desk. " Sorry my daughter has horrible timing sometimes..." she smiles again. " Soooo Jimmy, did you know that you are a worldly known genius??" I shake my head no. She picks up a laptop.. And clicks on internet.. " well let me show you then..." sure enough about a million fan sites came up...about...ME...Jimmy Neutron.. I stare blankly at them.. "Here..this one is one of the official " A rather large picture of me pops up. " I couldn't recognize you for sure in the cafeteria.. Because you look so much ...... younger on the pages..so I had to make sure It was you..so a nice girl showed me who you were.." she blabs on and on..I just sit here..memorized by the fan chat that was going on.

JimlOver- I know..I want to meet him he seems so perfect..how could any girl not like him

Jimismyboi- I don't know! Haha I've heard he lives in England.. New Sweden..and then I've heard he lives in a tiny town named Retroville..whoever said that is messed up..what would a hott guy like him be doing there??LOL!!!

I tear my eyes away from the screen. These people..were..obsessed..with me..and they haven't even met me.. " Believe me Neutron?" she laughs... I nod my head yes. " You see Jimmy.. You're smarts have captivated millions of girls all over the world...and those wonderful icy blue eyes of yours certainly do help." I just look back at the blank screen..if that's so why can't Cindy notice me. " You know that you could leave all this behind? Go to College...Be famous..have millions of dollars..and girls chasing after you night and day.." she laughs... okay this is weird...I thought she wanted to talk about my life..not how I have a fan club..

" Excuse me miss but what does this have to do with you counseling me..and why do I need counseling in the first place?" I ask wincing at the word counseling...

" Oh, your mother got worried after so many weeks of you screaming in your dreams and you being sick so much lately..she figured it must be a girl at school that's causing you problems..and I am here to show you that you can be away from her.. Or something like that...now..to get to the problem area..who is the girl?" she asks smiling cleverly..like she already knows...

" What are you talking about? I was having nightmares..and I 've just been sick a bit lately..so what?" I ask.

" Oh come on...I know it ..I see it in your eyes Jimmy..you are in love with someone at this school..and I am determined to show you that she is not the only girl in the world..and then maybe you can move on to your true destiny..fame..fortune... so who is the girl?" she repeats.

" NO ONE I TELL YOU!" I angrily snap back at her.. " If anyone it's Betty Quinlan alright!" I snap coldly.

"Ahhh..is that what you were mad about?" she asks.

" Ya I guess.." I reply again..wishing that I could just get out of here...I see Cindy standing outside the door....her hair so golden blonde....her green eyes.. But as I daydream the crazy shrink interrupts my thoughts..again..

" Okay then..problem solved...so get over her...tomorrow I will bring you some girls to show you there's not just Betty in this world." she says smiling...

" But on to other subjects..who is the person that bothers you most..?" she asks.

That's easy.. I just wont say that she bothers me romantically as well..

" Cindy Vortex" I reply without the slightest blush or hint of uncomfortableness..

" Ah. And why is that may I ask?" she asks looking at her paper...

" Because we've been enemies since we were like....5....." I say again ..I listen to the complete silence as she writes. Again her high squeaky voice interrupts my wonderful peace..

" Have you ever thought about not being her enemy?" she asks..

" Once..." I say..

" How did that work out?"

" Obviously not well.." I snap at her..

" What happened Jimmy , what happened?" she asks concernedly.

" Okay fine..we got back from saving the world..and we had this agreement thing..and well I signed it and so did she..." I pause..not wanting to talk about the next thing that happened..

" So what was the problem????" she asks nonchalantly.

" Umm...what happened next.." I look down at the floor.. A light blush covered my cheeks.. "You see when we were in space..there was this alien girl..and well..she kinda of..um..kissed me..and she said it was the Gorlokian Seal Of Trust..also at the end the alien kissed me again..and said " That was a kiss"... And well..Cindy..she er....umm...er... she....." I pause again..

" SHE WHAT??" she asks angrily.

" She suggested that we do that..to um make it final..and then she said to me.. how did it go again..and I told her you pucker up like this..and...er...umm..we got closer..and closer..and almost finished the job..but then the girl alien sent me a rock email..and we got interrupted..and I answered her..and she got all mad and threw the paper away..and ever since we have been strictly enemies.." I finish with my face burning and a bright smile on Mrs. Olson's face.

" AHA! The culprit is found...you ...care about her don't you?? You wanted to kiss her..didn't you? You wanted not to be enemies..but to be..more than the opposite of enemies...your in love with her aren't you???"

" Me...In love with Cindy Vortex? Are we talking about the day when pigs fly or what? It was a simple act that's all.." I say the best I can to cover up the lie..

" You lie Jimmy...I have studied teenagers for years boy..lying won't work on me...you are in love with her aren't you?" she asks again..okay this is really starting to annoy me..

" What does this have to do with anything?" I ask coldly..still staring at the computer screen..

" Everything..now do you love her or not???" This is leading..NOWHERE... I will not confess my secret to this lady I barely even know for gosh sakes!

" No I don't how could I love my own enemy? That would just be stupid!" I angrily state..of course me knowing that I am stupid... " It just wouldn't make sense..." I say again..

" Exactly..that's why you've been having dreams..passionate dreams..because you can't have her in real life..it all makes sense..you see Jim.. When the human body is denied the love it desires the most...it goes weird on itself... and the reason it's getting harder to follow the enemy gig is because you will do anything to not be enemies..and those dreams...only make your love stronger.. It all makes sense..why you are dreaming..moaning...being sick..because the denial of love is making you sick!!!"

" No that's NOT WHY I TELL YOU!" I yell at her.

" Than why are you getting so defensive? She asks smartly.. Finally I stand up..

" LADY WILL YOU GET REAL??" I yell again..

" I am real...it's you whose not! Jimmy Neutron is denying love..how cute!!!! Wait till I post this on the sites..so the whole world can know!! That he's in love with Cindy Vortex..whose supposed to be his enemy!!!" she states bluntly as she turns the computer towards her.. " Tell me..or I tell the world Jimmy Neutron!" she says angrily.. NO! I can't let the whole world know because Cindy has a computer!!!! Finally I snap..

" FINE!!! YOU WANT THE TRUTH!!! I LOVE HER OKAY!! I AM IN LOVE WITH CYNTHIA VORTEX! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW????" I sit back down very red in the face...

" ahhh finally...that wasn't so hard now was it? So maybe you can tell her that you care this deeply about her!"

" NO I CANT!! DON'T YOU GET IT???? SHE HATES MY GUTS!!!!"

" Well you never know until you tell her!!!"

" CAN'T YOU GET THIS LADY?? I CANT TELL HER!! ALRIGHT!!!"

" Why not?"

" BECAUSE I WILL LOSE HER!! THAT'S WHY!!!!!"

"Ahhh...you love her that much?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY LADY!!!!!!!!"

" Then what on earth?"

" OH FORGET IT!! GOODBYE! GOOD LUCK MRS.OLSON!!!" I say angrily as I storm out..

" Butttt the session isn't over yet!!" her voice cries..

" I DON'T GIVE A..." BOOM! I run right smack dab into someone.. I look up into green eyes..the green eyes that haunt my dreams..

" Sheesh spewtron..you should really watch where your going..." She smiles at me ... wow..if only she would smile at me like this when I am nice to her... I think of the past smiles she's given me...the one at the Candy Bar was the biggest..maybe she doesn't hate me either.. " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STARING AT?" she snaps... okay she hates me.. I look deeper into those green portals that seem to lead on to heaven..the sparkle in her eyes is so great..I just would give anything to kiss her....to tell her the truth..

" NOTHING VORTEX.." I snap as I stand up.. She smiles again..

" What did the shrink want with you spewtron? She seemed to be pretty anxious to meet you.." she says laughing..her smile melts my every bone..no I can not let my defense down!!

" Is this any of your beeswax vortex???" " NO!" I snap after the silence... I walk away angrily...but then I feel the pang of what I said..I turn around..and she is gone..

Silently I say to the empty hall.. " I.. Jimmy Neutron.. admit.... I love you Cindy Vortex!!!" I look back down at the floor and walk briskly to my next class..only two left..the crazy lady took up an half an hour!! Stupid..stupid..stupid.... I angrily stomp out..

Wow... Jimmy was looking really angry...what could that shrink have done to him? I mean he never runs into anyone...he looked so red...I walk by her office..

" what on earth was he so mad about?"

" Confidential....but you'll have a clue tomorrow!!" she laughs evilly I plug my ears and go home..to homework....what on earth could she be talking about?


	3. Of Jealousy and Revenge

Ch.3 -Of Jealousy and Revenge

I don't own Jimmy k? P.s. the poem used in this ch. Isn't mine either..it belongs to PRL..sorry!! Maybe I'll put one of mine in the next ch!!

My alarm clock wildly beeps at me...

" OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yell at it..and smack the sleep button as hard as I can. I roll out of bed.... I really honestly don't want to go to school today. I have to see that stupid shrink again. I wonder what she's got planned for me today. I dress quickly as I see that I have already gotten a late start..just then I realize. Last night I had no dreams about Cindy..maybe I am falling out of love with her because she's denied me so much..her green eyes..have perpetrated my being...they memorize me...paralyze me.. Nope...I still like her..than what the heck? Who knows..maybe the shrink was right. Maybe its good for a person to say how they truly feel...Ah heck who am I kidding? I walk downstairs and smell the fresh goodness of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream! WOW! What on earth? And then I see my answer...the shrink is sitting right there in front of me. I sit down in a free chair...

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

" Here to take you to school Jimmy!" she says with that all to annoying smile and voice.

" I think I can walk myself to school just fine thank you!" I snap back. Mom throws me a harsh look...I mumble under my breath.. Stupid...mother...shrink...

" What was that Jimbo?" Dad asks. I just innocently look at my plate.

" Never mind dad...never mind..."

" That's what I thought..now eat your waffles before they get cold.."I quickly eat...

" Now Jim, I have a surprise waiting for you outside!" the shrinks voice coos. I look out the window as I finish up my plate..my mouth drops open.. Holy FREAKIN.... IT'S A ....LIMO!!!

" It's for you Jimmy Neutron! Enjoy! You may ride in it now whenever you please.." wow..this is excellent! Cindy will die!!! haha! Finally good blackmail material! We head outside... I step into the limo. It is awesome in here..I will not touch the buttons...I will not touch the buttons..but they look so...NO! That's childish Jimmy... I just laugh as I touch the button..oh well... We arrive at the school...there is a hole line of girls lined up in front of it... what the heck? I step out..all the TOWARDS ME ...screaming..

" ITS HIM ITS HIM!" I dodge there gestures of grabbing..as the shrink says..

" You'll all get your turns girls! Just wait!" I push past all of the girls..screaming in my ears as I touch them.

" You will greet every single last one of these girls Jimmy Neutron..and not once will you mention Cindy!" she threatens. She steps on to the stair above me..

" Girls..line up! And you shall be first...and have fun! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity we are talking about here!" I throw my head back as the first girl comes up to me..

" Hey...sup?" I say very cooly..very unlike me...why am I trying to be someone I'm not...I am a genius for gosh sakes..

"AAA!!! HE SAID SUP!!! AAAAA CUTE!!!!" I take her hand and I shake it...

" Your name is what?" just then she squeals and runs down the aisle which the rest of the girls were standing..

"Alright then...NEXT!!"

About 100 girls later My head hurts...bad..okay so maybe it wasn't a hundred...it was more like 50 or something..oh well...all those screaming girls..I feel sorry for any movie star...I pound my head..well only three left..what could possibly go wrong? Anna...Lorena... and then...

" AAA! JIMMY NUETRON! IT'S YOU!!!!!!" the last girl throws her arms around my neck. She pecks my cheek.

" and you are ???"

" Amy Olson..daughter of the shrink you know.." she smiles brightly at me..she has blonde hair like Cindy's but instead of green eyes peering at me...icy blue ones have replaced them....I don't like this girl..I can see into her soul...and it's not nice down there... I just smile at her back..

" Ah yes..you called yesterday during my session...how did all those girls get here so fast?"

" Mom had recruited them even before your session..she knew she was going to have to anyways..so I've heard your in love...with someone Jimmy..who is it? All the girls are dying to know!!!!"

" None of your business I believe..." I smile at her...

" Fine then..but eventually it will get out..you just can't keep lying...so you do have an attachment to someone then?"

" If its any of your stupid beeswax...yes..."

" Oh well..I'll still do what I was planning..my gift from me to you...the whole world will be jealous of me!"

" What on earth are you?" but she interrupts me by throwing her arms around me and pulling me down which causes my lips to crash on to hers... she is holding me to tightly..can't escape...wait I am a boy here....I can pull away!...but I hear her groaning with pleasure..and before I know it...her tongue is seeking entrance.. NO.. I'm in love with Cindy...let me go..so I pull away with all my force. Her blue eyes are still shut..I am about to burst for the door. When she pulls me back for more.....I just wriggle as she pulls me into another kiss. Finally she frees me..

" Go Jimmy Nuetron for today is a new day!" she skips off merrily..wicked son of a ....just then all my thoughts are interrupted..

" Hey Jimmy, are those girls gone yet?" I spin around..to see Cindy standing within an inch of me.. I gasp a little bit at how close we are..she backs away.. Her green eyes look back into mine..

" I was supposed to come get you..Mr. Hayfield said so... he says you don't want to miss today because we all have to read our poems and such..." I put a finger to her lips.. Which was very unplanned by the way.. I feel how soft..warm..and glossy they are..

" Be quite Vortex I am coming alright..." I just smile as I walk past her..she still stands in shock with what just happened..what did just happen..did I just flirt with her? I have to make sure that she thinks I didn't like ..no for once I will leave it alone... I walk in far behind her just to make sure that Mr. H doesn't throw a fit again.. "I love Cindy..I love her"..I hear Nick's voice reading..someone gag that kid already..oh great we have to read our love poems..oh joy.. I sit down in my seat... I don't know even remember what I wrote...I just laugh to myself as he finishes... Cindy's poem passed by..Nick blushed...but the whole time..she didn't even look at him..she found a place on the back wall...it was called I Know You'll Never..but he does...weird...

"Okay..the last one that we haven't heard yet..is a piece of true art work...it is called My Song.. Jimmy come up and read your poem.."..oh ya..that's what I wrote..a few whistles came from the back of the classroom..as I determinedly don't look in Cindy's direction..... I stand my knees wildly shaking beneath me..I see her angel hair..her green eyes..crap..how am I gonna do this? Mr. Hayfield sits down..

" You may start anytime you wish Jimmy. Oh and I forgot to mention since it is the best poem in the class you will have to share who it's about..now please move on.." he smiles evilly. As though he knows my secret.. Crap..how am I gonna lie about this one? Cindy's face looks at mine..she giggles a little bit as I notice that I am blushing..

" Okay..my umm...er...umm.. poem...I guess..waasss written..for...ummmm.. an old friend...of mine...now I will continue..." I pause with a deep breath..don't think about Cindy..don't think about her... :

" Flipping through the pages of my troubled mind

I see you down below waiting to found, found, found

I'm holding on to your soul and I'm not letting go

I'm murdered every day as you fall down, down, down

You and I we were friends and that won't go away

We were meant to live together in this place

The end is near yet you still run away

If you only knew that I love you more than anything.."

I finish the poem..the class sits absolutely silent. I just smile brightly as I sit down..dark crimson lines my cheeks..Cindy..that was for you.. I sit here staring at her open mouth.. A loud applause bursts from every corner of the room. Cindy just sits there...staring at me..looking me straight in the eye... her surprise is obvious.. I just laugh and mouth the words..

" For Betty," I just laugh and don't blush which was really unintentional...but there was nothing to blush about. She just smirks back at me.. And mouths. "Whatever Spewtron.." the clapping stops...only five more minutes left of this torture..

" Now class I was begging to wonder..who inspired this young man..who usually can't write poetry..to write such a wonderful poem...or did he use technology to combine Shakespear..and all the great poets of his time???" he croons over me..

" No Sir... That came directly from my heart..I mean like you said I'm not big on poetry..but hey..it gets me a good grade.." I say just smirking at him.. He looks unkindly into my eyes..just then the bell rings.. We head out..

I see Mrs. Hayfield up ahead..

" Jimmy! I heard your poem I sure wish Richey could write something like that.."I just laugh..Richey ..that's just funny.. I go to my locker..great..lunch..more girls that's all I need right now..sure enough Mrs.Olson comes up to me and leads me out to the steps once more..

" Girls you may begin!" every single..ugly..fat..pretty...weird...dumb...smart...girl came up to me..and warmly either kissed my cheek..or flat out kissed me..

Finally it was the last girl..it was Amanda..

" I'm supposed to go with you to dinner..." she says laughing.. She takes my hand..this is so dumb..but this is just so the shrink thinks I like her daughter so she'll leave and I can have Cindy to myself again. She is wearing a short red dress..to much blue eyeshadow over her eyes...help me! We find the nearest table.

" I really shouldn't have dressed up I take it?" I smile at her as we sit down. Sheen smiles at me and so does Carl..obviously wondering who the blonde is. I just roll my eyes as they nearly drool. I laugh as Libby smacks Sheen very hard on the cheek. Amy looks into my eyes.

" So Jimmy, I want to know everything I possibly can about you..." this is going to be a long day.

I brush my hand next to his. Nick's skin feels like its been washed one to many times. I quickly pull away as he sneaks his left arm around my waist. I see Jimmy looking at the girl sitting across from him very dreamily. She's the girl I saw kissing him earlier..I got so mad I could barely think. And then Jimmy touched my lips... I nearly fainted..if he only knew what he did to my brain..I got so confused.. My brain felt like it had melted and was on the stairs. My blonde hair brushes Nicks shoulder slightly..the girl takes Jimmy's face in her hands and quickly places a kiss on his lips as she stands up waving goodbye. A tear falls unknowingly from my eye..just then Libby catches the tear..

"Girly..what's wrong?" she asks . I quickly look away from the happy couple..

" Oh nothing."

" You sure? You look pretty down!" she exclaims. My lungs contract with pain..

" Ya," I lie. I fiddle with the food on my plate. She smiles.

" okay, well I am gonna go with Sheen girly! Hope whatever's up gets better!" she smiles at me again.

" ya..I bet it will" I just flash another quick smile at her. She waves goodbye to me and nick who is now kissing my neck. I pull away..

" Not here..." but then the stupid kiss flashes in my mind.. I grab Nick's face and kiss him hard on the lips..my mind on getting Jimmy's attention..screw this..I open my lips.. His tongue is nothing like Candy..but who cares..I am on a mission..get Jimmy jealous..than and only than will I enjoy a kiss.. I pull his face as close as I can get it.. I pull away and slyly smile.. The hole cafeteria is looking at us in shock. I smile at them as I grab Nicks hand. Jimmy is looking into my eyes..take that you stupid...witch.. I dump my food into the garbage... the girl looks at me with a smile brighter than the sun..to much like the crazy shrink lady...this is going to be one long day. Sure enough the Amy that's her nick-name from me.. Her name is Amy Olson and she's been hanging with my man all day. I keep trying to make him jealous..but he's so interested in her...grr. Libby follows me around with sheen ..holding hands...PDA is really annoying when you are in a ticked off mood. I wave hello to Jimmy..who doesn't even look at me...I walk behind him after school..he's finally alone! Don't make it obvious that your excited! I walk up behind him..

" Spewtron...whose the chick?" I ask coldly.

" Amy Olson..she's the shrinks kid.." he smiles at me...shoot ..no don't do this..

" So what are you two going out or something?"

" Nah, I just have to be nice so that the shrink doesn't reveal some interesting blackmail about me.." he laughs as he swings his backpack onto his other shoulder. I look up into his blue eyes..

" Well oh well..she's still ugly..you two belong together!"

" Well you and Nick belong together Vortex," he snaps coldly. Wow! That was a good one Nuetron.. But I don't dare say that..

" So I saw she greeted you with a kiss.." I laugh..trying not to show emotion.

" Ya..it was weird...apparently I have lots of people like that and she's the only one who got brave enough to do it.."

" I would bet that you don't!" I laugh as I walk inside my house.. I yell back at him.. " Cya Spewtron!" I laugh as I lay on my bed..and then after I finish my fake laughing..I break down..and cry.... why can't I just tell him how I feel? What is wrong with me? I angrily shove my fists into the bed..

" I LOVE JIMMY!!! I KNOW HOW THOSE GIRLS FEEL!! I AM ONE OF THEM!" I scream into my pillow..to much pain...I grab my poems notebook..his poem is written on the first pg. I grab a pen..and begin to write... I write fast..angrily...the anger..the pain..is on the page before me...... I then throw the book across the room as far as I possibly can. I HATE THIS!! I scream again as I throw myself back on my bed.... tears falling from my eyes...where is help when you need it? I suppose that this my own fault....I should've just told him .... I hit my head on the pillow harder and harder...I look to my bedside..a very old picture of me and Jimmy sits right next to my bed. I pick it up and gently kiss it..and then I place it face down on the floor...and I stomp on it ...CRACK! I take the picture..rip Jimmy's picture out of it..and I throw me in the garbage as I tape the picture above my bed. I just laugh as I smile..still crying I kiss it again..then my world goes black..


	4. I Stand Still

Ch.4-I Stand Still

No own Jimmy!! LOL! But I do own the poem in this ch.!! LOL tell me what u think people! Katie... p.s. my apologies to Bnice's Beanie..sorry about Cindy not really being in character.. Some bad stuff had happened to me that night.. So ya... It was more of my pain going into my writing again.. Hopefully this ch. Doesn't disappoint you.. I should've had her do karate or somethin.. Very .. Truly sorry!

I awake to yet another day..it's Thursday today.. Yes..only one day left of the stupid shrink and her daughters... I shake off the sleepiness that's running through my body. I hurry downstairs. At least there's no smell of waffles today. My mom is smiling brightly up at me..sure enough there sits Amy waiting patiently.. I just shrug her off..

" This young lady has been waiting for you Jimmy!" she exclaims.. " she's really quite cute..what's her name?" I just smile..

" Amy...she's the shrinks daughter.." heh, cute...ya right..

" Well she says that she wants to go to school with you..and meet more girls!" she smiles.

" There are more girls today?" I ask un-nerved...I thought this was over.

" Yes! Even more than the first two days!" CRAP! This is getting so old. Why does the shrink keep forcing me into meeting all these girls? Can't she understand I'm not going to change my mind about Cindy!

" Oh, fun," I say as sarcastically as I can get without being to obvious. Mother throws a glare in my direction..

" Off with you know Jim, otherwise your gonna be late!" she coos as she runs her hand through my hair and kisses it. I kiss her cheek quickly and swing my backpack over my left shoulder as I walk out the door.. Amy trailing close behind.

" Tell me Jimmy, what's the plan for me today?" she asks smiling.. The plan is for you to leave me the heck alone..I don't like YOU! I like Cindy..I am in love with her..and no one can change that!

" Nothing," is all I can muster with all these thoughts running around in my head..

" Oh, alright then..I will just go keep the girls busy while they're waiting in line," she says nonchalantly.

" Yes, yes, you do that Amy." I say trying not to show the excitement..finally peace!!!

Just like yesterday and the day before..one girl after the next..one girl after the next..repeating in circles..like my love of Cindy.. It never ends..I talk and share with each girl..soon I'm going to have a personal relationship with every single girl in the world... Just then a girl about 12 comes up to me. She has brown hair in ponytails and has the most adorable brown eyes I've ever seen..

" Jimmy Nuetron." her voice says in a whisper.

" Yes," I say as I kneel down to her level.

" Do you like Cindy?" she asks with a large smile on her face.

" Uh, who are you?" I ask trying to steer away from the subject.

" I'm April," she smiles back at me.

" Hello April, do I know you?" she smiles again.

" No but I know you!"

" What are you..."

She holds up one finger to my lips. " I'm Amy's younger sister, she let me get in line," she smiles again. This girl is going to be amazing when she gets older.

" Amy says that you like Cindy, but you just don't wanna say that you do, so she was to chicken to ask you herself..she said she saw you looking at her funny the other day and figured it out.. But your supposed to be able to admit it...or something like that... now do you like her?" she asks breathlessly... Crap..she looks so adorable..it's a trick..they're trying to trick me!

" Umm.." should I tell her that I do? Can I trust her?

" Just tell me..I already know that you do!" she giggles as I blush. "See!" she giggles again. I pull her ear close to my lips.

" Yes, I do, I more than like her actually, but you can't tell anyone okay?" I pull away as she smiles.

" I pinky swear!" she leans closer to me.. Soon her lips are by my ear.

" So what do you love her?" she asks giggling a tish. I wrap my arms around her stomach and tickle her sides. She laughs very hard as I look into her brown eyes..I can trust her...

" Yes. Yes I do. Very much." I say with a large smile on my face she quickly kisses my cheek.

" Thought so," she laughs as she skips off..I feel...happy...than I realize...I HAVE TO TELL CINDY! The next girl walks up to me as I stand up..

" What was that about?" she watches as I kiss her cheek and walk inside..that's enough talking to girls today! Amy runs up to me..

" You can't just leave all those girls!"

" I just did!"

" But.. Why?? What did my sister say?"

" She made me realize that the truth needs telling that's all!" I laugh as she nervously glances toward the door.. I look past her and see why..the girls are in a large mob..walking directly towards me. Shoot...

The first girl pins me up against my locker.

" What makes you think that you have the right to walk away from the girl whose going to offer you a college education?" she exclaims..

" Sorry miss, got a little bit distracted." I say smiling.. " College?" I ask realizing what she had just said.

" Ya, fame, fortune...girls...that whole road.. Mrs.Olson said I should give you the offer to consider.. Leave to go to Oxford University.. My family would be glad to sponsor a true genius as yourself..of course we will have to work on that English a bit..but what genius doesn't need a little bit of help in one area or another!!" she says breathlessly.

" Whoa there.. Slow down! So your offering me..a full-time sponsorship to THE OXFORD UNIVERSITY!! IN ENGLAND?" I ask sort of startled by how loud I actually sound.

" Yes, James Nuetron, I am..." she says smiling..

" Names Candy Lengty, daughter of world billionaire Charles Lengty."

" Well Candy, this won't be an easy decision to make off the bat...you know considering.." not mentioning Cindy.... " you know family matters and such.." I say pausing.

" You have till Saturday to decide!" she says . She pushes me up against the locker again. She plants her lips firmly on mine.. In a whisper voice.. "there's benefits like that as well.." she pulls away me planted to the locker.. Sheesh these people have no respect at all. She flips back her long blonde hair...

" Bye Jimmy, see you later!" her voice cries as she exists.

Amy looks at me with one raised eyebrow..hah finally someone other than her had the guts to do what they really wanted. I just smile.

" Nice girl!" I exclaim she angrily eyes me..

" Not as nice as Cindy though is she???" her voice carries through the hall. All the kids look at me..I try very hard not to blush..but I feel my face heating up anyways. She slaps her hand over her mouth.

" Oops! April will kill me!" I look at her..

" What are you talking about?" I ask. I can't believe that girl...I never should've trusted her..now the whole world probably knows.

" April told me what you said earlier today," she comes closer to me.. " that your in love with Cindy," she says whispering.

" ME like Cindy? NEVER!" I yell in her face. She jumps back a little bit.

" But she said!"

" SHE LIED!" I lie the best I can.. "IF I LIKED CINDY WOULD I DO THIS?" And before I knew it just to keep my secret under wraps I grabbed her behind the waist and flung my lips onto hers.. I pulled away with a grin on my face.. Shoot...that was stupid Jimmy, way stupid.. Now she thinks you like her. You don't... you like Cindy! What is your problem? I'm in love with Cindy! Why can't I just tell the truth for once?

" So Jimmy, it's me you like than?" she laughs. " for cute!" she turns a bright red. Crap that was stupid Neutron..stupidest thing you've done.. Well I guess I'll just have to tell the truth..

" Well... ya I guess.." wait just a minute! That wasn't the truth either! She moves closer to me.. Shoot what am I gonna do? I have to tell her... tell her... the truth... but I am getting so used to lying... she plants her lips gently on mine. I grab her face.. No what am I doing? Then I figure it out.. I am trying to make me think that I like her.. And I can stop liking Cindy! I open my eyes and pull away with a devilish smile on my face.. Cindy rounds the corner..hand in hand with Nick.... the genius leaves.. I become like a fireball as jealousy rages inside of me.. I pull her face towards mine once again... her lips collide with mine.. My tongue enters her mouth she groans in surprise... her hands find my back.. Caressing me...slowly...gently... yes ... this is going to work! I pull her waist.. Her knee finds its way through my legs behind me on the locker.. The whole school is watching our serious make out session...even Cindy... a teacher walks out.. " ahem.. No serious make out sessions during school please.. Some of us just ate lunch.." I just blush as she pulls away ... she smiles at me.. Something tells me she's done this before... than it hits me... she's just after me just because I'm famous.. She doesn't know me.. I never was trying to make me like her.. I was trying just to stop thinking about Cindy.. Real good plan.... worked real well.. She smiles back at me again and takes my hand.. Her cold blue eyes shoot icy chills down my back.. Aaahhh.. What the heck have I gotten myself into?

" That was so sexy Nuetron.." she playfully bites my ear.. Crap.. What the heck did I get myself into? " Now you aren't going to give up Retroville and join me with my mother and your destiny in Oxford?" " Remember you only have till Saturday!" She waves goodbye and leaves me standing in the hall.. Than it clicks in.. She is just buttering me up so I will chose her over Cindy! I hit my head... I have gotten myself into this pit.. And it looks like there is really no possible way out.. Just than I see Cindy.. She is holding a slip of paper in her hand.... She walks up to me..

" Hey spewtron.. Just thought I'd let you know that I just got invited to the biggest party of the year! And you didn't...that's right...its not for losers!" she says laughing.

" Well maybe I don't need to be cool in this little town! If you didn't see I do have people who think I am actually worth something whether you do or not CINDY VORTEX! And by the way I have been offered a full time scholarship to oxford University and that's something you ... the 'cool people' will never get!!!" I angrily snap. Crap.. Did I just say that? She stands stunned at me..

" Got a problem Vortex?" I angrily snap. She tilts her head to the side. Her bangs fall in her face as I scan her clothes.. A pink top..the pink top I threw up on.. The white skirt... she is so much like an angel..

" You got offered a scholarship Jimmy?" her voice quietly asks.. Did she just call me Jimmy? She did!!

" Ya, I guess I did.. I have to make the decision by Saturday.."

" So you'd be leaving.. For good?" she asks almost whispering..she is looking at the floor..I've never her seen like this..

" Ya... I guess...you want me gone that bad Cindy?" I say with a little anger in my voice..

" Well, it would be weird without you spewtron.." she says elbowing me.. " Not that I'd miss you or anything..." she says quietly.. Almost inaudibly..

" What?" I ask confused....

" NEVER MIND NEUTRON! FORGET IT!" she says as she angrily stomps away.. Girls are so confusing.

" See you later Spewtron," she angrily snaps as she walks by.. Wait..did Cindy just try to tell me that she would miss me? Nah... I walk past her out the door and onto freedom..I wonder when that crazy party is.. So I can crash it! I laugh as I walk into my house... which class should I do first.. Just than the doorbell rings.

I almost run screaming the opposite direction. It's Mrs. Olson.. With Amy... crap... I open the door.. Sure enough Amy greets me with a kiss..

" Hello Mr. Nuetron.. I've heard that you have a interested in my daughter is this true?" she asks. Amy with a broad smile on her face. She sits down next to me.. The smile on her face has disappeared.... "Well.." I just smile at her... she knows the truth..

" I see.. Well then ... but you still have to make your decision by Saturday or no college!" she says angrily.. "And maybe you won't let your stupid love of Cindy get in the way of choosing the correct path..." Amy shoots me a strange look. "You will take a walk with my daughter and explain why you did this.." This is going to be a long day..

" Whatever.." I grab her by the arm and lead her out the door..this is going to be a very long day..

I had gone through another torturous day. I open my curtains on my window. Sure enough the happy couple was walking outside..I feel numb..kinda like something off of a movie or something..him.. possibly..moving...and him loving another girl..what is he trying to do to me? I grab my Jimmy doll that I've had forever..and I start doing taekwondo on it..saying random things..listening to loud blasting music..trying to drown the pain...

" So Jimmy you think it's fun hurting me? So you think I can't see you doing it! So you think I can't feel that you are hiding something from me...what is it that you hate about me! Why do you like her! I don't get it!! Why am I not good enough.." I say with the punches getting harder and harder..fighting the tears that are screaming to come out... " Stupid.. Jerk.. Face...Nuetron.." then my Cd Changes to Linkin Park.. I hit it harder.. Harder... finally I am out of breath.. Breathing heavily I slam myself onto my bed.. Reciting the latest poem I had written..trying to calm my nerves..

"The sky is falling

the ground is shaking

the earth is moving

and yet I stand still

the stars are shining

they seem to be hiding

my secrets as they are falling

and yet I stand still

What is this that makes me  
wait here?  
In this place of chaos and pain  
Why am I staring up at the thing  
that is going to destroy me  
I see the light as it nears  
here  
towards my place of shame  
I just keep staring up at it  
this thing that is destroying me  
slowly and painfully  
And yet I stand still  
I should be  
running away from here  
and yet I stand still  
why am  
I waiting for the hope that won't come  
It burns so bad as it reaches all of me  
and yet I stand still  
what is wrong with me?  
I see the faces yelling  
and yet I stand still..

The stars have stopped burning  
the heavenly smile has stopped  
smiling  
it's all a great mass of fire  
falling  
falling  
so fast I can't stop this  
and yet I stand still  
why am I not fighting?  
why have I stopped running?  
why am I staring at the mass of fire  
falling  
falling  
so fast I can't stop this  
what am I waiting for?  
The answer lies deep in me  
and yet I stand still..  
than I see  
what I'm waiting for  
is flying away from me..

What is this that makes me  
wait here?  
In this place of chaos and pain  
Why am I staring up at the thing  
that is going to destroy me  
I see the light as it nears  
here  
towards my place of shame  
I just keep staring up at it  
this thing that is destroying me  
slowly and painfully  
And yet I stand still  
I should be  
running away from here  
and yet I stand still  
why am  
I waiting for the hope that won't come  
It burns so bad as it reaches all of me  
and yet I stand still  
what is wrong with me?  
I see the faces yelling  
and yet I stand still..

Why do I stand  
unmovable  
what I am waiting for  
keeps playing  
in my head  
as I stand  
unmovable  
I am waiting for  
the thing that can't come  
I am waiting for  
you..  
You won't come save me  
I know this  
and yet I stand still...  
And yet I stand still!!!"

I angrily slam the Cd player off and I head downstairs to forget about Jimmy.


	5. The Reasons For Being In Love

The Reasons for Being In Love

No Own Jimmy.. -Thank you magnificent twelve you are awesome I am so glad you like my writing..email me sometime if ya want. same goes with all my other reviewers..anyone who likes my writing.. Has immediate permission to talk to me..LOL even those who don't!!. 

Sure today is Friday.. I'm not going to let that stupid psycho.. Amy... get to me. I brush my feet a long the side-walk as I walk through retroville park. Ya, I'm supposed to be in class..but I had another one of those stupid make-out dreams with Cindy. I kick a nearby pebble.. Suddenly my head goes all topsy turvy. Cindy.. The perfect girl..perfect blonde hair.. Perfect smile.. Just then I mentally slap myself. I have really got to stop thinking about her if I want to decide whether to go to that crazy college. I kick the pebble further this time.. Just then I catch myself .. Why have I become so interested in a pebble? I just kick it as far as I can and it rolls down a nearby drain. Why can't she just break up with Nick? I told Amy off! My charade is over! I have to tell her how I feel. I check my watch. 3:10.. Five minutes left of this torture and then I get to see her.. Tell her the reason I skipped was because of her.. And that I can't possibly leave her.. But why? I freeze sitting down on the nearest bench. Why do I love her? What has she ever done to earn my love? I will go at this the scientific way!

Number One- she's always been there for you.. Even when your not so smart. Ya she may not be the nicest girl in town.. But hey it works..

Number two- she's absolutely amazing.. She blows every part of my mind.. I still think that Science is easier to understand than she possibly ever will be.

Number three- she is always talking to me...always smiling.. That wonderful smile.. But she's my arch nemesis.. And then one day I woke up seeing her face... and I knew I was in love..

Number four- possibly one of the major reasons. She's saved my life.. Ten million and a half times.. Even though she claims she hates me..she still saves my but. Like the last mission..when Meldar tried to kill everyone... she didn't let them. She was so nice to me that day.. And she sort of got mad about April...

Number four- she is always defending me when anyone but her makes fun of me.. Just then I see something I never saw before. It was the truth. I did love her... but not for the reasons I had told myself I did.. I loved her.. Because I thought she had loved me to.. That's what happened... and when I found out that she didn't.. Well I don't know.. It just made my feelings grow. I just don't understand it. I don't understand how she hurt me.. And yet I still seem to like her. What is my problem? I don't understand anything lately..I angrily punch the bench. Maybe I am just using Cindy as an excuse to not think straight! Okay this is driving me nuts. I can't wait any longer I have to know how she feels about me! I stand up very quickly burst inside of the school doors as the bell rings. I hear Cindy's voice.. I follow it. She is talking to Nick.. Of course..

" Why Nick this is so sudden! I can't just say I will sleep with you! We are only 16 after all!"

" But babe, don't ya think it's been long enough now?"

"Well, I don't know, we'll discuss it at your party."

" NO! Cindy! We will discuss this now!"

" Fine..alright tonight it is then.. Since I love you anyway"

"That's what I thought," just then I stop listening and walk away. She is so stupid. Sleeping with Nick. I hate myself now, she'll never be mine if she's Nicks! I kick the nearby locker and unfortunately she hears. Her head pops around the corner.

" Why if it isn't spewtron? How many days is that in a row now? 10?" she laughs evilly. But I have been to far broken this time. I have no clever come back. Maybe for once she will get the picture.. By giving her the cold shoulder.

" I heard what your going to do Cindy, that's just wrong!"Crap.. Did I just say that?

" Oh, you heard that did you spewtron? But I don't know why you have to care...why do you care?"

" Well. Even though we are strict enemies, I think that a person should be at least allowed to intervene when they think it's gone a bit to far."

" Ah, I see. Well are you gonna go all scientific on me or what?"

" Well I was hoping that just simple telling you it wasn't a smart idea would be the best policy. I mean I can't force you to do or not to do anything. It's completely up to you.. But as a genius I will warn you. Because about over one half of the students in our school when they slept with someone they got pregnant. Even with the use of the pill."

"Well, so what! It's my body spewtron. And I'll sleep with whoever I please!"

" But Cindy. Listen to me, you have to consider,"

" NO I WILL NOT LISTEN!"

"Yes you will! I don't want Nick to hurt you! OKAY! Are you happy now?"

" What do you mean...hurt me?"

" He's done it to lots of girls. I just know he has, and they've all gotten pregnant. Trust me he's not the smooth talking guy he seems like!"

" NO JIMMY! Your wrong!!!"

" No I am not!"

" Yes you are!"

"No"

"Yes".. So we argue as we never have.

" YOU KNOW WHAT NUETRON! I'M SICK OF YOU! I HOPE YOU MOVE TO OXFORD BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND YOU ANY LONGER! MOVE AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN GET! GOOD RIDDANCE!" she stops off angrily. Her words still echoing in my head. So that's how she feels about me. I kick the nearest locker again. Only to realize that it's hers. I walk towards the double doors of the school and I walk out. SO much for my love for her. I will always love you Cindy, but if that's what you want. It's what you get. But what about my family? I still have to throw them into account! I walk into my house, noticing the light on up in Cindy's bedroom. Probably getting ready for that party at Sheens. With Libby and Nick. Getting ready to sleep with.... him. I sigh as I see my mom and my dad sitting on the couch.

" Jimmy, we need to talk," .. Great this is the last thing I need. I sit down on the nearest chair. Sure enough my mothers bright smile warms my soul. To the very depths of me. Even to my anger.

" What if I don't want to talk." I say coldly.

" Well. We heard about the college offer Jimbo" my dad says.

" What about it?" I snap back at him.

" We think it would be good for you to get away from Retroville son, we want you to go.."

" SO YOU WANNA GET RID OF ME TWO HUH? WELL THAN FINE!" I angrily stand up and burst out the door. This is the last thing I need! My parents hate me to. Just like the person I'm in love with. Maybe there sick of me to. I hear my mothers voice calling after me. But I don't care. Like I said I've been to far broken. I wish those reasons I listed earlier would just go away. My reasons for being in love.. Well..are ludicrous.. But there they are.. The reasons for being in love. I mentally slap myself. I walk past Sheens house. Many cars line the streets. I hear loud booming music. The party must have started after school... than what the heck was Cindy doing at the school? I see Nick's car outside Sheen's garage door. She probably came with him. But the light was on in her window less than three seconds ago! Well she must be coming later. Just then I hear tires squealing. I turn around. Sure enough, a green car that looked like it had gone through a battle field pulls up behind me. I see a blonde reaching for the keys. Crap it's Cindy..but I turn back to face her instead. Just then she gets out of the car. My mouth drops open. Her golden hair falls in to her shoulders in slight curls, it is touching the strapless knee length, sparkly red dress she is wearing. Her red luscious lips purse. Her eyes meet mine. Every inch of me is burning...I am melting on the spot..instead of Cindy Vortex, I am looking at an angel..

"What the heck are you staring at Spewtron???" "And what are you doing here?"

" er..nothing to both questions..I went on a walk is that alright with you?"

" ya I guess, and by the way, I forgive you for being so rude this afternoon.."

" Me!! You're the one who was rude!"

" I told you the truth!"

" So, I will move then! My parents want me to go! So I will!"

" Good!" she snaps back and heads inside. My heart is burning. What is this? I think my heart has been officially broken... A tear finds it's way to my cheek. Tomorrow will never come quickly enough. I watch her enter the house and I continue, in the dark. Thinking of life, without Cindy...

I slam the door behind me. My tongue burning. Why did I say that stuff? I meant none of it! I don't want him to go away! What was going through my head? I need to tell him the truth someday soon! He was staring at me..and what do I do? I get angry!! What is my problem? I love him to much or something. I am afraid of loving him or whatever. Nick walks over to me. He smiles evilly. Little does he know that I won't sleep with him..not when I love someone other than him. I just smile back through all of my pain.

" Ready for tonight babe?" he says scamming every inch of my body. HELP ME!

" Actually Nick, I was thinking more along the lines of throwing up on you..when I got home today I threw up!" I say ..and laugh inside myself. I did throw up..just not real barf...but he doesn't have to know that. I will do anything to get out of it. I picture Jimmy's indigo blue searing eyes. I smile.. I feel his touch.. I hear his laugh.. Nick glares at me.

" Fine, another night then.."

" Actually Nick, this is it...we are through!" I smile evilly. Did I just say that out loud? A huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. But I start to cry.

" why baby? Why?"

" Because! Your trying to make me do something I obviously don't want to!"

" What?? I thought you??" I smile at him as I pull his face to my lips. My lips touch his cheek. Which is burning hot from embarrassment. I smile...rather pleased with myself. I feel...free...happy.. I can see Jimmy's face..feel his lips... thank you heaven and earth! I almost skip over to the punch bowl. Libs is looking at me in complete shock. " What the heck just happened?"

" I just broke up with Nick! That's what happened!" Nick follows me over.

" Cindy! You are coming with me!" Music playing loudly in the background.. Sheen dancing like an idiot..

" NEVER!"

" Fine!" he stomps away angrily. Yes...I have to tell Jimmy.. I love him...but how?

I start to walk away but Libby grabs my arm hard and fast and has the most serious look on her face.

" Cindy, I heard you tell Jimmy he should move! I think he seriously is gonna listen to you!"

" What???Why do you say that?"

" I just saw a limo with that shrink he goes to see.."

" So??"

" Don;'t you get it girl? He started going! She's using him to get the fame and fortune! And Jimmy can't see it.. Because he's just a boy..whether he's a genius or not..and he likes you so much Cindy..he may even love you! He will listen to you! You can't let him go!" I look at her shocked.

" Oh don't pretend you don't like love him...I know you don't really mean any of that mean stuff you say!" I shoot her a confused look.

" Girl, don't think that I didn't see all that you have done for that kid! How you stick up for him? How you've saved his but like ten million times... those things do tend to get noticed girly! Now go tell him that you love him! Stop him! I know you want to!"

" Your right Libs, I do love him, I LOVE JIMMY NEUTRON!!and I will not let him get away AGAIN!!!!"I practically yell..the whole room looks at me confused....I look back at her.. " But what if I'm to late?" she looks at me dimly as I look out the window and watch a black limo driving away from Jimmy's house...I'm to late....

Sorry such a short cp. Guys! Hope it was good enough!! :D :D -kTe-


	6. Goodbye

No own Jimmy ok?? So there.......

Heh... here comes another ch.

Goodbye

Yesterday night I had walked home broken hearted to only find out that the shrink had been to our house. For once I was glad Cindy had done that to my heart. Mom hands me the slip of paper that Mrs. Olson gave her. It said ..

I, James Isaac Nuetron, agree to let Mrs. Olson run every aspect of the fame, debuts and such. And I agree to let her pick whomever she pleases to go out with me(for looks), and I agree to the Oxford School in England.

sign here

I am shaking throughly... I love Retroville.. I have ever since I moved here... Leaving.. But Cindy's face flashes back in my mind. A tear stains the paper as I reach for a pen. Should I leave her? Forget about my feelings? What should I do? I see me.. Being famous and then Cindy would be mad! Me be famous and not her! It's so perfect. Even I couldn't have thought of it myself. This is so hard. I think I'll have to think it over tonight. I hurry down to my lab. Sheet in my hand. I love Cindy so much, but I have no chance with her. I stare at my computer screen. Maybe talking to my friends will help me decide whether to leave retroville or not. I check the time.. It is now 11:00 at night. I would figure that stupid party would be over. I sign on. Sure enough Libby is on.

LiBs- JIMMY! ( I am a bit shocked at this expression of happiness)

SciEncEGeekJim0- er um to what do I you this pleasure?

LiBs- Are you moving?

SciEncEgeekJim0- I have no clue.. I still am debating all the reasons why I should or shouldn't

LiBs- so you didn't agree to it tonight?

SciEncEGeekJim0- No..since I wasn't home Mrs. Olson gave me this sheet to sign..and I have to give it to her tomorrow when the decision becomes final.

LiBs- Well don't , we all need you here... even Cindy. She admitted it! Dude she loves ya! Don't let her stupid games fool you. WE need you Jimmy..especially Cindy.. If she loses you.. I think she'd go crazy!

SciEncEGeekJim0- very nice trick Libby.. How on earth am I supposed to believe that my worst enemy loves me? Huh? I am a scientific genius Libby..and that makes no scientific sense at all!

LiBs- Oh, shut the heck up! Don't tell me you don't love her.... I know you do! You should know that love has nothing to do with science! You're the genius here!

SciEncEGeekJim0- let me see here...whom to believe..scientific fact or the best friend of my long time rival! And I DON'T LOVE CINDY!

LiBs- is that why you only kiss Amy in front of Cindy..why you only snuggle with her in front of Cindy.. Don't think that these little games aren't being noticed! Even Nick's noticed! He knows that if Cindy finds out that you love her the way that all of us know you do there relationship will go down the tubes!

SciEncEGeekJim0- so can you think of any other "reasons" why I shouldn't go to Oxford..

LiBs- JIMMY! She loves you! Don't let it go!

SciEncEGeekJim0- er.. Whatever you say Libby I know that I am not wanted... or ever will be wanted by Cindy Vortex. Now if you'll excuse me I really must go to bed. For this is the last straw Libby.. You can tell Cindy who I am sure is standing right over your shoulder laughing.. That she has gotten her wish! I am going to Oxford University!

I sign off to get the point across... I stare at the paper at the paper on my desk.. I reach for a pen. Hand shaking I endorse James Isaac Nuetron on the line. Lying is just one step to far Cindy Vortex..one step way to far! I angrily slam the paper down on my desk and close my eyes and fall asleep.

(P.S. Jimmy's View ends shorter than usual you'll see why...)

I am laying in bed listening to Libby talk endlessly about Sheen. I throw the pillow at her to shut up.

" What's your prob?" she asks.

" I LET JIMMY GET AWAY!" I scream glancing at the clock. It was now 10:00 p.m. the party had ended over an hour ago. Jimmy had gotten away..two hours ago..She looks painfully at me. She glances down at the floor.

" Well I am going to go see if Sheen's online.." she says almost inaudibly obviously trying not to provoke my rage.

" Go ahead for all I care!" I snap back at her. " At least you have a boyfriend!" I take out my Jimmy figure again. I listen to Hoobastank full blast. Punching the figure.. After this I change into my nightgown. It is now 11:00 .. Wow! Sheen must be on.. I hear a loud scream from downstairs. LIBBY! I run down the stairs as fast as I possibly can.

" What is it?"

" JIMMY IS ON!!!!!"

I try to shove her off the chair, but alas it doesn't work. She makes me leave..she says she is having a "private" talk with sheen. Psht..who gives a rip about Sheen! What about Jimmy? Then about three minutes later a loud huffing noise protrudes from her chair.

" what is it?"

" He didn't believe me Cind! He thought you were getting me to do it! He's gonna sign the paper!" I slam my fist into the desk...

" That nerd! He is so stupid sometimes!"

"Well you have to admit Cindy, you haven't been exactly the nicest person in the world now have you?"

" no, I guess not.."

" That's what I thought." "But maybe you still have time, he said the lady was coming tomorrow morning to make it final.... so maybe you can stop him!" I look with a gleam of happiness in my eye. Tomorrow would be the day. .. I hurry up stairs.. Libby follows..I plop down on my bed..and stupidly start talking about Sheen to Libby. I guess I was just to happy to even think. She starts talking endlessly. Asking me what I thought.. I just sort of nodded and smiled. She's almost as bad as me. Just then I glance at the time. The clock now read 3:00 A.M. I angrily shut my eyes and stop listening. If I miss Jimmy..well okay it's gonna be my fault. I fall asleep instantly. Dreamless sleep.. Nothing..just black. That's what my world will be like when Jimmy moves. And then I saw it.. A face, a blood stained face with many cuts and bruises, I reach out to touch it. When the face moves into the light. I discover that it is Jimmy. I place my hands on him.

" What happened Jimmy?"

" You killed me Cindy, you broke me piece by piece and I died...can't you understand that people do die when you hurt them...?? see look.." his voice drolls as he points to his chest sure enough it shows every time I've ever hurt his feelings... I reach for his face.. He pulls away..

" now it's my turn to kill you!" he evilly laughs as he reaches for the knife which had been in his right arm. I scream loudly but no one seems to hear me.. He keeps repeating " it's my turn Cindy, It's my turn Cindy.......CINDY!!!!!"

Just then I awake shaking and covered in cold sweat. I look up to see Libby flashing in and out of sight. I look at her.

" are you okay?" She asks confused.

" I think I just got scared by the dream I was having.." I say while I roll over.

" Well that's nice and all...but you might wanna know...THE SHRINKS AT JIMMY'S HOUSE!" my head pops up I look at the time.. Sure enough.. 11:00 a.m. I slam my fist into my pillow and I hurriedly fly to the bathroom. I wash my face and scurry to get dressed. I race down the stairs. Libby waits and she signals me. We creep across the street.. And we hide under the bushes. Sure enough I hear Mrs. Olson's voice.

" Well, well Jimmy, you have the paper for me than?" I pop my head up to see that he nods his head yes and hands her a paper.

" It's final James Nuetron! You must hurry for we leave today!" I sit here shocked as the realization of what she just said.. It sinks in to every inch of me...Libby looks at my face, which now bears many tears. Tears that shouldn't be falling, but they are anyways. I just smile even though she knows.. Jimmy did kill me..he killed my soul. I look lifelessly at the window. Boxes are being pulled out.. Jimmy stands near the stairs, stunned. She scoots him up the stairs..now would be the perfect time..to go under his window..but instead of doing that..Libby begins to spin again.. The colors are blending.. Who am I? I fall onto my stomach...and my world goes black.

My eyes open to see bright lights surrounding me. I hear lowered voices. Where am I and why do I feel like I got hit by a truck? I look up into a guy's eyes. I know those eyes. Brown, and cold.. They are Nicks.

" Nick. What are you doing here.. Where am I?" he looks at me with a smile.

" your in the emergency room Cindy.. Libby said that you passed out and stopped breathing.."

" what? I did what?"

" The doctors say it happens when the body has a reaction to something traumatic.. Libby said that you just didn't feel well....what really happened Cindy?" I sit up.. I feel much better now..but what if I missed Nuetron?

" None of your business now leave me alone!" a doctor comes in and ushers Nick out. He smiles at me. It's my child doctor Mr. Limiter

" Cindy Vortex, you look much better, you only stopped breathing for about a second Libby said..and that's good..any longer and you might've been gone.. I took some notes and apparently that's how your body deals with extreme emotional shock..because when your parents got divorced the same thing happened." I smile at him.

" What happened Cindy?"

" I don't want to talk about it.." I say looking at the floor.

" Well then..oh well.. Sooner or later you will want to talk about it.. I know you Cindy, you will.. But for now.. I will tell Jimmy your alright.." he smiles.. I awake from the daze I seemed to be in.

" JIMMY'S HERE?" .. I blush slightly at the obvious joy in my voice.

" Yep he came as soon as he heard, he's been here longer than anyone else, so I agreed to let him take you home.." he smiles as I blush. Just then I hear Jimmy's voice talking to the doctor. My heart skips a beat. He walks in.. He looks so.. Worried.. I see worry in his eyes.. His deep blue ocean eyes...

" Cindy!! Your okay! I was so scared..that..well.. Never mind" he quickly looks at the floor.

" you actually have been waiting all this time just to take me home?"

" yea, is that okay? Since it's the last time I'll be seeing you.. I just thought.."

" I know Jimmy.. I know.." so he helps me down of the bed I was lying in. He catches me as my first step is very shaky. My face is very close to his. I can feel my face..my arms..burning.. He smiles at me. My insides flip.. I shake off the tingles in my arm and face. He slowly slips an arm around my waist.. Not in the romantic way.. Just to help me walk .. I think.. I giggle at this thought..

" what's so funny, am I not strong enough..."

" No this is just weird, here we are.. Enemies.. And you are here.. Walking me home..."

" well ya, I guess it's my goodbye to you Cindy, for I get in that limo the minute I get to my house."

I don't even think about what I am doing. I throw my arms around the back of his neck just before we exit the hospital. He squeezes me tightly. His warmth spreads from my head to my toes in a matter of seconds. I squeeze him back, I whisper in his ear.

" It will be weird without you Jimmy, really weird..." I smile as I pull away... and just then he does something that seems impossible. He grabs my face and crashes his lips onto mine.. I am rather shocked at this gesture of oh so long awaited attention and immeatiatly pull away... he blushes as he looks at the floor.

" Sorry bout that Cindy," he says and I just stand here..my lips burning.. Jimmy just kissed me..JIMMY JUST KISSED ME! I never can move..I just want to stay in this spot forever. He is running now.. Running away from me.. Wait..a kiss..does this mean he likes me? Or was it an impulse of the moment..I begin to run after him..and then I run right smack dab into Nick who cradles me in his arms. He pulls my face close to his. I look up into his brown eyes. Please let me go! I have to go ask Jimmy why he kissed me! I have to stop him! He kisses me firmly on the lips. He is holding me to tight! If I don't hurry Jimmy will be gone! I break away from Nick and run..as fast as I possibly can..to Jimmy's house..Only to see Libby giving Jimmy a hug and him getting into the limo..tears falling from her eyes... the tires start rolling..and I have an ache..an irreplaceable ache to run after it... I begin to run..soon I have run out of breath...I stop near the candy bar staring at the limo..and I wave goodbye as I stare into the setting sun of purple, pink, orange, and gold... a tear falls freely from my eye.. As I whisper to the sky..

" Goodbye Jimmy Nuetron.. I love you.."


	7. The One Second Kiss

**The One Second Kiss**

No own Jimmy...heh!

I made you all think that the last ch. Was the last ch..got ya!! Heeeheheheh! Well hope you like this ch.!!

Today is a day that will be different from many others. It's the day that the world will know about me.. Jimmy Nuetron.. A sixteen year old boy.. Who is going to be going to Oxford University. I slam my head on the pillow. I look at the clock.. 2:00 a.m. stupid ... I think about everything back in retroville. I kissed cindy.. I didn't even really think about the consequences.. She will never know how her lips tasted.. They tasted like sugar.. So long awaited sugar I may add.. Obviously she was surprised because she jumped... I feel my lips.. I remember my heart flying... the world was smiling.. My lips are still burning. I didn't even get to say goodbye.... and I close my eyes again and dream of that kiss..the one second kiss.

bark... bark

Goddard barks loudly in my ear. I roll over and gently pet his head.

"Morning boy," I say smiling. Pretending that I am happy the best I can. Goddard's screen pops up with something..

" You miss Cindy a lot don't you?"

" no!"

" Yes you do... I know that you kissed her! You are dwelling on her...just say it Jimmy..you love her more, than even you thought you did!"

" No!"

" yes!"

" FINE!" I throw the pillow at him.. And he barks triumphantly. I think back to the arguments me and Cindy used to have. I do miss her. I get dressed in the clothing that Mrs.Olson has set out for me. I still can't believe I kissed her though! What on earth was I thinking? But then again..she didn't slap me.. She just kind of stood there..but who knows if that's a good or a bad thing... I look at my backpack which is laying on the floor. I pick up my science notes and pet goddard on the head once more for luck..and I head outside to my destiny...to an interview with The person who will be sponsoring me on live T.V.!!! Mrs. Olson brushes my hair and I look into the mirror. All I see is a dead face.. I am living ..but without Cindy.. I have no soul.. She smiles as I fake the best smile I possibly can. My heart feels fake...something is missing.. Of course I know what it is. Nervously I walk onto the set. He ques me.. And off we go..

" Welcome one and all! I am Charles Lengty and today's special report is about a sixteen year old boy genius, who has decided to go to Oxford University. Will you please welcome Jimmy Nuetron!!!" I smile at the people in the audience, they all Ooo and Ahhh...

" So Jimmy, why did you decide to accept this offer? And do you think you will fair well in college?"

" Well Mr. Lengty I am accepting this offer because I thought it would be an excellent opportunity , not all kids get offered this kind of a scholarship..in fact I would say very few do. So I had to jump to the chance." I pause, trying to hide the real reasons for leaving Retroville. " I think I will do very well in college since I already have about a college level knowledge of Science," I say smiling back at him.

" I see, and tell us about yourself, where you plan to go in the feild of Science, what difference do you hope to make?"

" Well." I say nervously. " I am Jimmy Nuetron if you didn't know that, and I hate being called James, only a few people can get away with that. I am recently 16 years of age. I have made my dog Goddard on my own. I have made several other inventions, some of which have had brutal consequences, some which are very handy. I think that I will like to learn all I possibly can about the field. So that I can keep making things, and all of them will be successful. Now you asked where I want to go to the field and what differences I want to make. I want to find a way to make life as simple, emotionless, as possible. I want to find the cures to so many as you say "incurable" diseases. I just want to save the world..but ya have to start small as they always say. I have saved the world quite a few times, but we won't go into that." I smile as Mr. Lengty looks at me. Completely blown away by my through answer.

" Who is your ultimate role model?"

" All the geniuses such as Aristotle, and so many others."

" Do you have any taste in music?"

" Yes , I love rock, science rock..just kidding.. I can play guitar...well the invention I made can at least.."

" Do you have any special girl in your life?"

" Nope, no one.. Just me...well .... there is Miss Candy Sir, and of course Amy, but if you mean locally , no I don't have a girlfriend."

" Well I see, but it's time for the news, we will send you off to the photo shoot, and we will be right back with more of Jimmy Nuetron boy genius!!!" Applause. We sit in complete silence. I smile at him..

" Off with you now boy, you'll be back later, excellent job by the way."

" Thank you Sir." I say as I follow the lady. She starts taking pictures..several in a row. I pose and pose soon my face is permanently screwed on with a smile. I walk away after several outfits and poses. Applause the moment I walk back on. Sure I have to be fake, but hey.

" Welcome back Jimmy! Now before we dismiss you , a few more questions."

" Have you ever been in love? A lot of boys your age are confused about hormones, but I would think with a boy of your genius structuring would be able to resist them..."

" Well , I don't think I have," I say lying. Why oh why must the man lie?

" well then... any more questions?"

" Ahhh! I got one!" a random person said from the audience. " How will you handle all this new fame that will be pushed upon you? And how will you deal with the women?"

" Simple answer Sir, think about what life was like in Retroville, where I was kind of a reject.. All I need to do is think of that.. And I'm level headed!"

" well then you will be escorted outside Immeatiatly, and you will be flown to Oxford University, where a woman will show you the way around!! You will get many an offer and interview! Enjoy the life of women, and fame!" he brushes me off to the side. Sure enough the guards lead me to a helicopter waiting outside for me. Great, I get helicopter sick. But sure enough I convey my worries to the driver and he gives me some sleeping pills. Assuring me all will be alright. I fall once again, asleep, and await my destiny.

When I awoke I saw nothing but sunshine, but then I realized it was a bright light inside the helicopter. I felt it shakily touch the ground. I opened my eyes the rest of the way. The pilot turned around to face me.

" Good your awake, welcome to Oxford University Jimmy,". He says smiling broadly at me. I climb out. My legs a little bit like jelly. Just then a woman with long black hair meets me. She looks...sexy...I giggle a little bit as she introduces herself as Mrs. Glenworth, she would be showing me around the school, and showing me my dorm rooms.

" This is where you'll be staying," she said pointing to a room. A very large room. With the words, "Genius Residence" on top. "It's where all the resident geniuses stay, of course you're the youngest, but that's a given. They roll my stuff into the room. "Your first class is tomorrow morning, and your uniform is in the suitcase. Enjoy your stay here Jimmy!" She smiles as she walks out. I just smile. I throw myself on the bed. This is going to be very interesting...

My first class is Science and Technology. I nervously introduce myself. I feel so unlike myself. I am wearing what every body else is. A few of the girls are checking me out. The teacher is really weird and is very prone to repeating himself. I just smile and take notes. My life begins... my dead life..my love free life. The rest of the day is slow, and I give many people my age, number, whatever. Random useless information.. But all I can think about..is Cindy.. And the one second kiss...

My heart plunges, so far, I think it went right through the floor. I stare at Jimmy's empty seat. It's been over a week now since he left. I watched that stupid interview with him. He looked so good.. He seemed so smart. I was surprised he didn't mention Betty on it. I coldly stare at it. I refuse to take my eyes off it. As though he would appear if I keep wishing he was there. I know he won't. The teachers words have no meaning.. The endless assignments go through me, to somewhere inside my brain where all I feel is pain. I touch my lips. He kissed me.. I didn't even know why, or how.. I just am so confused. Nick says that he did that because he was uncertain of what he wanted to do.. And he kissed me to remember why he was leaving. Personally I think Nick was just jealous that someone other than him got to kiss me. And that he's not mine anymore.. The bell for lunch rings. I look at his empty locker.. A irreplaceable ache is in me, to dig in it.. To run to Oxford University.. To tell him he has to come back to Retroville..... I kick my locker angrily as it will not open. Libby walks up to me. A very confused look on her face.

" If ya miss him that much, go get him!"

" You don't get it do you? He's gone Libby! There's no way he'll come back!" I kick my locker again. I reach for my books and stuff them angrily into my pink sling on back-pack. I throw it angrily over my shoulder, slam the locker and almost run home. When I reach the house. It's Monday.. Almost two weeks ago, he would've been here... I slowly walk to the window.. I stare at the empty room across the street. I wonder how his family is dealing with this. His lab obviously hasn't been touched. A tear falls from my eye as I look at the empty street..but what I see below me... surprises me... nothing.. Usually Nuetron would be hanging on the street below my window... and I would stare out at him.. Without him knowing. Again I catch myself feeling my lips. All I can seem to think about this week, or two weeks, whatever it's been.. Is Jimmy..and the one second kiss...

Sorry such a short ch. Guys.. But I want you to know that they were both thinking about that kiss....so ya.. -kTe-


	8. Barely Living

**Barely Living**

Repeating circles of never ending information. The same thing over and over again each day. Classes, being interviewed.. Going on dates..with numerous girls.. Each of whom, I deny. No one hear to help me through these complicated feelings. I wish I had someone's hand, to lead me.. No reason to let go... I tap my pencil on the paper. I am trying to make a design for my Science and Technologies Class. We have to make it, and present it in front of the class. And explain why we made it.. How we made it.. And what affected the final product. I take notes.. College life is pretty boring.. Since, I am not old enough to go to any of the party's anyways. I smile at the paper. How can a guy concentrate when all I can think about is that stupid Cindy Nuetron? And her smile, her hair. I am really starting to miss Retroville. I want to run home..to where I am supposed to be. I draw a heart on my paper. All that is coming is gushy feelings.. I need to have this design by tomorrow morning.. And right now..it's exactly... 3:00 a.m. My roommates are sleeping and I am working with a flashlight under my covers..my headphones are blasting rock music to keep me from falling asleep. I try and try to make a sketch, but nothing comes. I have no inspiration.. Finally, I come up with some really lame idea and make the adjustments that it needs. It will have to do. I lay back down on my bed. Staring up at the black ceiling. There seems to be no hope in living without love.. Life ..just isn't life here without Cindy, without Carl, without Sheen and Libby... without everyone.. I know absolutely no one.. No hope is reflected in my eyes any more.. Everyone else just seems like robots..smart robots I might add. So many girls have told me I am so amazing.. But there's only one girls opinion that matters in the least bit.... I close my eyes, and it's almost like she's engraved on the back of my eyelids. Hoobastank plays loudly in my ears...

Do you know that every time your near..

Everybody else seems far away?

So can you come and make them disappear..

Make them disappear and we can stay????

I miss her.. I have to have her back.. Because without her...I am..barely living..!!! I slam the pencil on the paper.. But oh well...she wished me here..and here is where I'll stay.

I awake the next morning, to go to my life.. Without her.. The girls shoot me looks. I get an A on my late-nigh assignment. The teacher praises my intelligence. The same routine. The directors give me more directions.. I have my own personal spot in the library.. Nothing to important.. Without love.. I am barely living...

I need to live again.. But how do you do that when what gives you life... is halfway across the country?

One interview after another..months pass...soon it's been six months. I realize that my life is nothing.. I am barely living...

I have become a robot.. Just like them.. I need to live again!!!

I watch another episode of " welcome smart genius Jimmy"...

So many articles have come out about him. His favorite things. His least favorites. So many girls are fantasizing about him now. I now know that I don't stand a chance without him... I slam my book closed. Cindy! He's never coming back! Get over him! I feel like I need to cry.. But no tears come.. I have cried so much lately... I can't cry any more. I scream at the empty house next door... I scream at the T.V. I have become unfeeling.. I am barely living. Everyone is concerned about me.. How I never want to go to the movies.. To the park.. Anywhere.. I just stay in my room .. Beating my stupid doll up.. Throwing my pillows at the empty room.. Thinking about how that empty chair... I storm angrily out of my house... I find myself wandering around the park.. A light rain is joining me.. I just laugh as I realize my sore luck. Well , like I didn't know that.. I walk by Jimmy's bench several times.. I walk to the hospital.. I stand in the spot where we kissed.. I wander so aimlessly.. I wander and wonder.. Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Does he even know that he left something wonderful? I kick the nearest bench as I sit on it. The rain has stopped. The slightest sunshine pours out behind the clouds. I hear footsteps, I turn around.. Alas, no one is there. Great, now I am going crazy. I hear his voice whispering.. I feel his touch on my lips.. I stare at the ground.. STUPID JIMMY! You've done something to me.. That no- one else could have possibly done... My shoes are covered with mud, and grass. I wipe them off.. I wish he would come back..because without him.. I am barely living.... it's been six months now.. Six horrible, nightmare, pain filled months. I hear air moving in the sweetest breeze. It tastes like he did.. That sweet .. Warm.. Feeling.. I touch my hand. If only he was here... I begin to walk alone.. I pass his house again.. I hear footsteps behind me..

" CINDY! WAIT UP!" it's a boy's voice.. Probably just Nick.. I walk faster..

" CINDY!!!!" I turn around.. And someone runs into me. I look up.. Freezing blue eyes...chocolate brown hair....JIMMY!!!

Ahahahah!!cliff hanger.. And really short...oh well...-kTe-


	9. A Second Chance

**A Changing Goodbye**

I look quickly toward the voice. Cindy stands down below me. I coldly look at her.

" I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" her voice cries again. She looks very desperate. I signal the guy to wait and I walk back down the ramp. She is looking at her shoes... why does she always do that around me? The blades stop. She is blushing.. Very heavily..

" Yes," I say smiling at her..trying not to show the emotions overriding my thoughts..

" Well... er..umm.. Goodbye I guess.."

" Wow... Cindy Vortex.. I am shocked by you.. You are a complete mystery to me.. And I can't say that about many things." my eyes met hers kindly. She looks up at me.

" Sorry I reacted like that..it was rude.."

" WOW!! CINDY JUST SAID SHE WAS WRONG LET THE WORLD KNOW!!!!" I say laughing..

" What do I have to do to make you shut up Spewtron?" she lightly giggles.

I smile back at her.

" Now, will you tell me... what did you mean earlier?"

" I will tell you.. If you tell me.. Why you kissed me.."

" Okay, I kissed you... well because... I er... um.... I kinda......" nothing comes..I keep repeating myself over and over. She waits patiently.

" I kissed you because... I... l...." just then a loud voice protrudes from the helicopter..

"HURRY UP DOWN THERE!"

"What did you say Jimmy?" she says glancing at me again. She is very close to me.. I know not whether is trying simply to hear me.. Or to get close to me.. I smile at her..

" I said.. Well I was trying to say that.. Well.. I sort of like you Cindy.." she looks very questioningly into my eyes... " I sort of more than like you actually..in fact, Cindy... I love you.." I say looking very deep into her green eyes.. They seem to be never ending.. Holding secrets.. That not even I could find. She stands back a little bit..

" YOU LOVE ME?" her voice seems shocked..and there's a bit of almost joy in her...

" Yes, I do Cindy, that's the reason..I left... you..."... I say she smiles up at me..

" Oh crap.. I am sorry Cindy.. I mean I know that's not what you wanted to hear.." I babble on and on..and then something amazing happens.. She throws her arms around me, and pulls me forcefully into a kiss.... My brain freezes..The butterflies are flying.. But not only that.. But she has grabbed my heart... and wrapped it around her's on string.. Never to be wavered... This is where I belong.. Right here.. No where else.. Not Oxford that's for sure. This time... I kiss her back... my arms sneak around her tiny waist.. She smells so sweet.. This is more perfect than in dreams.. I pull her forcefully into me.. She gasps a little bit as I gain control of the situation. All my repressed feelings are bubbling up and are passionately hidden in this kiss. Her tongue finds it's way to my lips.. Is she asking entrance? I open my mouth and let her in.. Her tongue plays with mine.. She groans with unexpected pleasure. The burning sensation in my mouth makes me quickly pull away. I am breathless...I smile....

" What on earth was that for?"

" Because... it shut you up!" she laughs.

" But you...just..french kissed me!"

" ya, maybe I like you to Nuetron.. You ever think about that?" I look at her abruptly..

"You LIKE ME!"

" You don't think I'd french kiss you and enjoy it without liking you! Maybe you do need mental help.. This whole time Jimmy.. I've had this thing for you.. Well more.. Like you said.. I sort of well.. I love you to Jimmy..." She looks at the ground again. I place one finger under her chin. She smiles up at me.

" Really??"

" Really.." she says and I move into her once again... just before our lips touch, she whispers something in my ear..

" I will miss you so much Nuetron.. I am nothing without you.." she pulls away a little bit...

" I am nothing without you.." I say playfully pulling her back into my arms. Her green eyes are beautifully shining.. Like an emerald in a hidden cavern..

" Right..." she says whispering..

" Did I not just tell you I loved you? Would I lie?" I say smiling..

" No , I guess not.." she is so close now.. My heart is beating faster.. My legs feel like jelly.. And my voice feels like it's non-existent..

I lean forward into her.. This time neither of us force the results.. Our lips meet... ever so gently.. Then she slides her hands behind my neck. Pulling me harder into her. My arms sneak around her waist again.. This time I gain accesses of her mouth a lot faster.. She groans with pleasure as I caress her tongue with mine.. The heat between us is increasing... very quickly.. She pushes up against me .. Harder.. Harder.. My hands are now rubbing her back.. She is starting to pull me away from the helicopter... to a near bench.

" JAMES ISAAC NUETRON!!!" I break quickly away from the kiss.. She stands there quite breathless... I smile at the girl. My lips now covered in lip gloss.. Cindy's taste still lingers in my mouth .. Like the sweetest fudge...I look at Cindy.. Who is blushing furiously.

" ARE YOU COMING???" she yells again over the loud blades. I thrust my lips onto Cindy's .. Like a kid playing hide and seek.. Maybe if I hide in this kiss... she won't find me.. And I won't have to leave... Cindy pulls away rather quickly..

" If you love someone.. You set them free.." her voice whispers..

" What if that someone doesn't want to be set free? I Can't leave you again Cindy.. I just don't think I can muster the strength... I love you.. Remember?"

" And I love you.. But I want you to be happy.. And I think you'll be happy in school.. With those other geniuses.. Who are more like you than this town could ever be.."

" But Cindy! You can't just let it end like this! I don't want to go back! Knowing that I love you and that you love me.. I don't think I'd be a person without you! I don't want that! I'd rather be the local genius and yours then the smartest kid in the world.. And not!!!"She smiles up at me. She softly kisses me...

" Goodbye Jimmy, do this for you..do this for your mom.. Whoever.. But just do it!!" Tears are falling freely from her eye.. I just smile..as I wipe her tears..

" I can't leave you!!!" just then someone comes up behind me... and my world goes black...

I awake to a slight noise from behind me.. I find myself... on a large bed.. I know this room.. I am in OXFORD! How the hey did I get here? I scratch my head as I roll and look at the time.

8:00 A.M, The radio blasts in my ear as I roll out of bed. Mrs.Olson is standing outside...

"HOW DID I GET BACK HERE?"

" well Jimmy, we saw you were gettin a little bit to chummy with that Cindy girl.. So we knocked you out.. She resisted of course.. But we did her in.."

" WHAT???"

" That's right.. She's someplace... that you'll never find!!! she is not dead of course.. We just hid her so you can forget about her!"

" WHERE IS SHE!"

" uhuhuh! Nope no telling... good luck Jimmy! Have an excellent life!!"

I stare out the window at the dreary sky. Where on earth could she be??? I have to find her!! I have to love her..!!! I dress angrily as I walk out... thinking.. Where on earth could she be???

Stillness.. That's all there is.. My eyes focus on the dark room I am in.. Where the heck am I? I slap myself trying to focus... It is a very small room that is for sure.. I hear a slight noise in the background. I turn towards it.. Shaking from top to bottom.. It moves toward me... GOODBYE WORLD.. And then I see it's just a rat.. I stumble on something as I scale the walls... I fall towards a blank wall.. I feel a switch ... light?? I turn it on.. Sure enough... I see my surroundings.. It is a very small cell.... and it has food on the floor.. And a skeleton in the corner.. And then I see the chamber in front of me.. It has a whole bunch of old torture tools.. Oh my gosh.. And then the floor falls beneath me.. I fall through colors and sounds..they swirl around me like a whole different universe. I fall onto the hard ground. Empty street signs..but there in front of me is Jimmy...

" Jimmy what's going on???" I ask concerned.

" Not sure.. But Cindy.. Come here I want to hold you! I am staying here in Retroville..aren't you happy?"

" What? I am so confused... but Jimmy somehow all of a sudden got really close to me..He grabs my face.. Oh , who cares.. I am here with Jimmy.. I slowly walk with him to the grass. He lays down. He pulls my head onto his chest... I listen to his heartbeat.. I breath in and out.. His raspy breaths are heavy and suggestive.. He is nervous! I laugh as I pull myself up to his face.

" Are you nervous little boy?" he smiles..

" More than you know.." he says

" I love you James.. So much..."

" I love you to Cindy! More than words can ever say!" he says pulling my lips into his.. I forcefully thrust myself upon him..let the fun begin... and then he disappears from beneath me.. I am falling again.. But this time.. I fall upon dark uneven ground. No hope shows the way. A dark figure approaches me.. It is my Grandfather..

" Welcome.. To torture.." I scream.. But I know no-one can hear me...

I kick and scream.. But no- one can save me.. The box surrounds me.. Blood drips from my mouth.. I scream in pain..just then I begin to fall... this time it's in a spiral.. Spinning past all my memories.. All my discoveries... they are erasing themselves.. I can only see Jimmy's eyes.. They all I know.. Who am I? Just then someone I awake in a cold sweat. Someone's face lingers over me.. Someone I know.. But can't remember...

" Good morning Miss Vortex.. If that's who you really are..."

" I don't know who I am.."

" Good... well then... come with me...Jeanie Nuetron.."

" Who is she?"

" Well she's you! And your brother is Jimmy Nuetron.. Boy genius...and well that's all you need to know.. But you can never see anyone again you understand? Your family died and Jimmy left you to fend on your own.. Your angry at him... he's done you wrong...you never want to see him again! You said so yourself.." she says smiling..

" okay. And who are you?"

" Names Amy, Amy Olson.. Daughter of the Shrink.. Well .. W/e.. you won't understand.."

" Where am I?"

" In a lab.. Our lab... in Egypt... our secret lab.. No one will ever find you here Jeanie! You will die an old maid!!!" she walks over to me..

" sleep well.." and then she pokes me with a long needle.. And again I travel through time and space...

AHHHHHH! What the heck? What is CIndy gonna do now that she thinks she's someone else... how will Jimmy ever find her? Will he find her ? Will he try to find her!! I just keep going.. And going.. Heheh!! -kTe-


	10. Saving Cindy

**Saving Cindy**

Sure, she told me she loved me, sure she kissed me, sure she made my life complete.. FOR ABOUT FIVE SECONDS! I actually get to love her.. And what happens.. They take her away from me.. I slam the pencil on the paper.. I have to find her! But no-one knows where she's at.. Except Mrs. Olson and she won't tell me! I have to pull it out of her somehow... Goddard looks at me..

" Have any ideas genius?"

" No! I just can't think of where she could be!!" he whimpers and I look at him with the slightest smile on my face.

" Sorry boy, I am just frustrated.." I hear footsteps in the hall. It is just Jeremy.. My college roommate whose about 20 or so. He always has been there for me.

" Hey Jeremy.."

" Hey .. Sup?" he says cooly while throwing his heavy books on a nearby table..

" er.. Umm.. Remember how you asked if I ever fell in love with anyone?"

" I know you lied.." he smiles evilly. I look at him shocked..

" Brother, you really have got talking in your sleep.." I blush to every corner..

" Something about saving her.. Loving her.. What's all that about? More importantly who is the girl?" he asks laughing. " Some hot babe from the party's I suppose.." he laughs I throw a cold glare..

" ok.. Sorry!" he says laughing as he turns on the computer.

" Well, alright, her name is Cindy Vortex, and I fell in love with her.. Six years ago.. And well.. We've always fought.. Until yesterday.. She told me she loved me to.. And well we sort of kissed a few times..

" GO JIMMY!" he makes a triumphant sound in his chair.

" Continuing.. Well when I found out that she loved me.. I didn't want to leave her.. I had waited to long.. To hear that! And I said that I wanted to stay with her.. And then Mrs. Olson.. She knocked me out.. And she's taken Cindy someplace..and I have to find her!! Who knows what they'll do to her!!"

He curses under his breath.. " that's horrible Jimmy!"

" We have to find her! I love her!! And ya!! We just have to!!"

" I know.. But how on earth?"

" That's the problem.. I don't know.." I say plopping down on the nearest couch. I feel like I ran and ran.. But I found nothing.. I hit my head.. I have tried so many brain blasts.. All I can come up with .. Is her.. Saying.. I love you.. It's so bad...

" Well Jim.. I don't really know how to help this time.."

" The problem is.. No one does..." I say looking at the floor.

I work silently on my homework. Jeremy sits with this sympathetic look on his face. I just brush off the silent treatment that he is giving me.. Goddard sits with his head on the floor..whimpering.. Lightning flashes outside.. Rain pours heavily on the roof. Thunder rolls.. Shaking the floor.. And then the power goes off. I grab a candle.. And sit working by candle light... for like the hour that the power is out.. I scream at the stupid thoughts in my head.. She's dead.. She's gone.. You'll never see her AGAIN... I throw the pencil across the room.. Jeremy sits staring at me.. As I get up and blast music.. I start headbangin..throwing every emotion into the music.. Fighting the screams that are building up in my soul.. And then I hear footsteps as the lights come back on.. Only one person knows how to find anything in the dark.. Mrs. Olson is somewhere in this building! I have to find her!

" Where's the switch box?"

" Go down the hall and turn to the left.."

I run out the door and turn to the left.. Sure enough Mrs. Olson is in site. She sees me and starts walking quicker.. I run faster.. Faster than I ever have before... My heart is in my throat finally I catch up to her..

" Tell me where she is!"

" I told you I will never tell!!!!" " you belong here Nuetron.. Not with your stupid girlfriend.."

" CINDY IS NOT STUPID!!!!"

" Yes she is.. You stand no chance of a permanent relationship with her.. And now ..she doesn't even remember that you're her " lover" or whatever you are.."

" SHE DOES TO!"

" No she doesn't, I made sure of that.." I angrily look at her..

"Your stupid little girlfriend , thinks that she's your sister!!"

She has gone one step to far.. I reach for something hard.. I walk towards her..

" Tell me where she is! Or I will break this thing over your head!"

" NO!" " Besides you won't hurt a fly.." She grabs the thing out of my hand. Stupid coordination..

" Now go back.." then I am hit by a major brain blast.. I run.. Towards her office.. She follows ...angrily yelling obscenities at me. I burst into her office..thank heavens she's organized.. I find my paper very quickly. I pull out the lighter that Jeremy gave me to light the candles. I hold the paper over it. She enters breathless.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she angrily yells.

" Tell me where she is.. Or I burn my signature! And you won't have any control over me any more.."

" You think you would? Give up a scholarship?"

" I LOVE HER...did you forget that?" I say smiling as I pull back the cover on the lighter. My thumb rests on it. Ready to light it up.

" NO!"

" Tell me where she is!"

" NO!"

" TELL ME WHERE SHE IS .. NOW!!!" I yell back at her.. " or your fame goes down the drain.."

" FINE!! She's in EGYPT IN MY LAB!!! NOW GIVE ME BACK THE PAPER.."

I slowly walk towards her .. Her face is twisting with realization of what she just did. I smile broadly.. I light the paper on fire.. And it's gone..

" Thank you Mrs. Olson.. And good luck with your life!"

" NO!!!!" she yells as she chases me down the halls... I run faster.. Jeremy sees me running.. He grabs me by the arm. He leads me to his car.. We speed away..

" Got any idea where this lab is?"

" Ya, she told me about a while ago.. I can't believe I didn't think of it.." Jeremy says.

" The girl you like will be very glad that you helped me.." I say back.

He smiles..

" Exactly.. Now I can say I helped the famous boy genius Jimmy Nuetron.. Save the girl that he loves but! We are good buddies.." he laughs. We reach an airport..

" We'll never get there in time!"

" Yes we will!" I say pointing at a free pilot.. BRAIN BLAST.. We smile at each other.. And we begin the process of saving Cindy....

We convince the man to take us to Egypt. We tell him where to go.. He takes us to her lab.. Sure enough a trap door.. We slide down it.. That was to easy. Amy stands waiting inside.. Behind her I can see Cindy..

" CINDY!" I say happily. She looks at me and frowns.

" Bad Boy!" she says like a three year old..

" Her memories been tampered.. And well she's gone now.. No luck Jim.. Now you might want to get out before she hurts you.. Or me.." she throws a evil smile at me. I walk over to her..

Her eyes are cold and black.. She's under some kind of spell that's for sure..

" Cindy, please, remember! You need to come with me.. Back to retroville!" Jeremy smiles at Amy who melts.. Cindy slaps me..

" The name's Jeanie.. How could you just leave me? Didn't you think we needed you brother?"

" She thinks you're her brother.. That you left her.. It's rather funny.." I scowl at Cindy.. Jeremy is moving rather uncomfortably now. I then have an idea...

" Amy, I love you!" I say smiling.. Nothing.. I run up to her..

" CINDY! PLEASE!! LISTEN TO ME!! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!! I NEED YOU!" I yell in her face. I pull her face into mine. Amy gasps.

She groans with either pleasure or surprise...

My lips are touching Jimmy's .. This is so wonderful..but he's my brother.. But he loves me! He said he needs me.. Cindy..who is Cindy? His lips are so soft..I've felt this before..this wonderful heaven.. Has he kissed me before? The colors flash before my eyes.. Instead of falling down I am going upwards.. The memories flow back.. Him saying he loves me.. Him kissing me.. The jealousy the love.. I groan as I pull him hard into me.. JIMMY! I LOVE YOU! I remember now! I pull away he looks into my eyes..

" Cindy?"

" Yes James..." I say smiling.. He smiles so huge I thought his mouth would explode.. He pulls me into another kiss. That other guy whistles really loud. Amy makes gagging sounds. Jimmy turns away from me.. I stand again.. Immovable..

" whatever you want to do.. Just tell me.." I whisper in his ear. He gives me the signal. I walk up to her..

" So .. You thought it was possible to stop love...welcome to real life..." I say smiling. I hit her face hardly.

" see you later..." I say smiling.. She pulls a gun and points it directly at my chest.. Jimmy freezes.. His eyes show immense worry.. My stomach does about three flips.

" Move and she dies Nuetron!" the other guy is looking at her..like she was a bug..

He moves closer to Amy..

" I SAID MOVE AND SHE DIES!!!!!!!!!!!" she yells shoving the gun into my stomach.

CRAP! Is cindy in trouble or what? Well at least she got her memory back.....LOL! -kTe-


	11. The Best Year Ever

**The Best Year Ever**

WOW!! 33 REVIEWS!! That is insane you guys!! Ahhh! I am soooo happy that you guys like it hugs THANK YOU !!!!THANK YOU!!!!! haha here's another ch.(last one may I add)Short!!!

No own Jimbo..

Her words still linger like poison in the air...I can't believe what's in front of my eyes. It's like a nightmare.. But it's happening. I pinch myself just to be sure. Amy's finger lies on the trigger... the gun is shoved into Cindy's stomach...My breath is caught in my throat. I swallow hard and breath to ten. Cindy's eyes are huge and show sick worry. I've never seen her this scared before. I would give anything to run over to her and tell her it will all be alright.. But then I'd be lying.. Amy looks at me with a large smile on her face.

" What are you gonna do now Jimmy?" I stare into her cold blue eyes. Cindy's beautiful green eyes reflect all that she is feeling...I wish there was some way... Amy has that evil smile like the day I kissed her.. BRAIN BLAST!!!

" I don't care what you do... kill her if you want.. I don't care.." Cindy looks at me with her mouth wide open.

" What? Why did you say all that stuff?"

" Because, no one would believe that I made Cindy Vortex think that I liked her without proof..."

" Then who do you like???"

" You!!!" I say with a broad smile on her face.

"OOOOO!!!!" she squeals. I smile nearing her and Cindy.. Cindy's face is very red and her green eyes seem to be spouting fire.

" Wait just a minute... how do I know that you aren't just lying to get me to let her go?" she says, hah. She knows me to well.. And then that day comes back..

" If I loved Cindy would I do this.." I practically run up to her so she doesn't have time to shoot and grab her face and kiss her hardly. Cindy gasps as Amy's gun falls to the floor. She wraps her arms around me.. I move my arms around her waist.. Holding her tightly. Cindy watches..tears falling.. I laugh as I signal for her to go.. She understands my signal. She takes Jeremy's hand and leads him out.. I slowly pull away from the kiss..

" Why Jimmy..." She smiles broadly..

" Now shoot Cindy.." my voice says.. She turns around to Cindy.. Gone.. I laugh..

" Gotchya!!!" Her eyes spout fire..

" WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" she yells she grabs the gun.. She shoots aimlessly. Boom..the first bullet flies over my head.. Boom the second hits her computer... Boom.. It hits my leg.. Boom.. It hits my stomach.. Blood covering my shirt.. I run faster and faster.. And with the last bit of strength in me I call back.

" Your one twisted girl AMY!" I fall and black out..

I awake to a girl with long flowing blonde hair sitting over me. Her face is covered with scars.. Her smile welcomes me.. The light..an angel?? Am I in heaven?

" Oh my gosh Nuetron! Your hurt! BAD!!!" her voice sounds sickly worried..

" You!! Get water and band-aids.. Or something!!.. quickly!!" she says yelling at Jeremy. He smiles down at me.

" Yes ma'am.." she throws a side glare and looks back down at me.

" Are you okay Nuetron?"

" Well. I thought I was in heaven for a while there..so I don't know.. Probably disoriented from the loss of blood." I smile as she laughs.

" Ya probably.." she grabs the stuff from Jeremy's hand.

" Don't move.. I learned how to take care of injuries.."

I squirm uncomfortably as she lifts up my shirt to where the injury is. Her face blushes..

" What is it Vortex?"

" Nothing.." her voice says shakily.

" Jeremy already took the bullet out when he pulled you in..thank heavens he's training to be a doctor.." she says as she cleans what's left of my wound. The stinging is immense. I yelp in pain. She smiles a warm, comforting smile..

" Just relax Jimmy.. Just relax.." She dips her hands in some cleansing goo. It's see through.. Her hands shakily touch my skin. Shivers go through my spine.. She rubs my side, her hands are so numbing Jeremy has a huge smile on his face. She takes her hands off my side. Which I personally didn't want.. I could have sat there forever.. I laugh at this thought..

" What's so funny Nuetron?" she snaps coldly. As she cleans up some rather large bandages. She places them on my side.

" Oh nothing.." she presses hard on my side..obviously wanting them to stick to me.

" Leg next.." so she pulled my pants up to about my knee area... this time she was must less shaky. Then my shoulder.. I took of my shirt..at which she blushed.. Jeremy laughs as she starts shaking as she starts cleaning.. I look at her.. She looks into my eyes.. Jeremy feels the connection.. And almost a little bit to obviously gets up. She looks back at my shoulder.. Dang you Jeremy. I touch her face with my free hand. She looks back into my eyes. Her face shows her embarrassment. I gently laugh at her. She smiles back at me.

" I'm so sorry you got hurt Nuetron.. It wasn't supposed to happen that way.." her voice whispers. I pull her closer to my face as I whisper back..

" I had to find you Cindy, no matter what it cost.. I love you... remember?" her blush increases. I smile at her.

" I got so good at lying about it..that's why I could pretend that I liked Amy so well.. I really do love you! I need you in my life Cindy..and I want you to be mine.." I say my voice unsure..

She looks at me with tears building up behind them..

" James, that's so sweet.. I accept... and I love you.." I smile as we gently move even closer.. Our lips ever so gently meet.. In the sweetest kiss ever.. Jeremy coughs ans she blushes as she cleans the mark back up.. I kiss her again.. This is going to be the best year ever!!!! For I, James Isaac Nuetron.. Have Cindy Vortex..loving me!!! I smile.. As I pull her harder into me..my tongue explores her hidden wonder..she groans with pleasure..and Jeremy whistling..

Defiantly.. The best year ever...

That was the last Ch. guys hope you liked it!! -kte- sorry didn't put Cin in there..she was just basically to move the story along.. this chp. was dedicated..to PRL!! all my luv!! (wich you won't return) -kTe-


End file.
